Stalemate!
by StValentineSt
Summary: A natural genius in board games enters the life of Akira Touya, but she is too scared and too scarred to reveal her true potential. Will Akira succeed in bringing her to the light or will Ogata Seiji precede him?..
1. Prologue

**And here's another story of mine. The updates will be quick as the story is written already and just needs some editing. Hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

It was pouring heavily outside, droplets of rain ran down the glass of the windows, some falling down on the windowsills, some sticking to the transparent material, obstructing the view. Not that there was much of a view, just darkness all around. The girl stood, daydreaming, watching the rain going down on earth. She was a bit skinny, average height and she had long brown hair. She couldn't be called a beauty, but there was something attractive in her. For once, she had a pair of beautiful bright green eyes, which were incredibly captivating.

The girl reached out, touching the glass with her fingers. '_Hmmmm... It's gotta be refreshing_,' she thought.

The bell rang quietly as the doors creaked and someone walked in. The girl shook her head. It was time to get back to work. She turned and walked towards the entrance, smiling gently and stopping in front of a man, bowing slightly to him.

"Welcome!"

The man nodded, grinning at her a crooked smile, "Good evening."

"Would you like me to show you to a table?"

"Hi hi, that would be nice. Somewhere near a window, if you please."

The girl nodded and led the way. The man was already very old and moved slowly, thought that seemed to be caused by his personality rather than age. The girl secretly glanced at the man - she had never seen such an old one before. The top of his head was bald and the hair that was left in the back, was all white. He was constantly slightly smiling, as if he knew something she didn't and his eyes were almost closed. It was a wonder how he was able to see where he was going. Well, maybe he didn't. Still, he seemed harmless enough, even though her intuition kept telling her this was no ordinary old geezer. She went along the tables, but had to stop when the man suddenly halted, looking at the nearest table.

She came back a few steps and stopped as well, turning her head to see what he was looking at.

"Would you like to play as well?" She asked him. "We offer our customers to play various board games to pass the time."

The old man suddenly chuckled, cocking a brow and looking slyly at the girl, "Hi hi hi... I don't play chess, my dear."

"We have other games, as well."

"Oh?" He opened his eyes now, looking at her, smirking a bit. "Then, do you have a Go board?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, we have a few, though usually our customers are members of the chess club, so I'm not sure if you'll find someone to play with you."

The man chuckled again and stepped forward towards the next free table, which just happened to be near the window.

"Well then, will you play with me?"

The girl looked at the man surprised, "Me? I'm sorry, I'm not really that interested in Go."

"Oh? Why not?" The old man inquired, sitting down.

The girl laid down the menu she was holding in her hands all the time, "It's just... Isn't that board really... huge?"

The old man was taken aback by her answer for a while, but then he suddenly laughed.

"Well," the girl continued, "wouldn't it take like a few hours to finish one game?"

She kept silent for a while, "Actually, I'm already playing a few chess matches, and one Go match, though I'm still learning. I just found out about the basic rules today. One my customer really wanted to play Go with me. But I'll ask around for someone else to partner with you."

She turned around and went away, leaving the old man to look through the menu.

"Hi hi hi hi..." He chuckled, watching her go, trusting his sixth sense again. His sixth sense was never wrong.

The girl returned in a short while to take the order. The old man ordered just a cup of tea.

"I'm sorry, but right now there are no free Go players here," she said after jotting down his order diligently. "If you can wait a bit, Matsuda-san will play with you, after we finish our match."

"Hi hi hi... Then, why don't you play with me?"

The girl glanced at him surprised. "But I'm not really that interested in it. I don't like board games all that much and this Go game takes a lot of time. And the board is huge. It's kind of hard," she said, knitting her brows in thought.

"Oh, really?" The man grinned. "Isn't it more interesting that way? Come on, won't you do this old man a little favor? To brighten up his old days?"

He looked at her with his one eye opened, waiting for her answer. The girl raised a brow and then laughed.

"I'll think about that."

She went away, but when she came back with a cup of tea, she was also carrying a foldaway Go board with her. She placed it on the table, smiling, "I'm not sure if this is a good idea, but I can't just let you sit here all alone, can I?"

The man chuckled, appreciating the joke.

"Wow!" A customer from a nearby table stood up. "Are you really gonna play another match of Go, Mei-chan? Have you finished the one with Matsuda-san?"

She turned to the man, shaking her head, "Not yet, it's only begun, I'm afraid."

The girl whom the old man now knew to be called Mei turned back to him again, "This will be my second match of Go, but don't worry, I'm a quick learner, so I'll try to make it interesting."

She smiled and the man chuckled, smirking at her, "Don't underestimate this old man here."

"Oh, I'd never," Mei kept smiling as she gave him a bowl with the stones.

The old man frowned slightly and pushed it to her, "Why don't you go first?"

"Hm?" She glanced at the black stones and shrugged. "Alright."

"You can place four handicap stones too," the man noted, but the girl only frowned.

"Handicap? I don't need something like that," she grinned and put the first stone somewhere near the middle of the board and the old man smirked at the random move she made.

Meanwhile, Mei left to tend to other tables and the man wondered if he was wrong about her. The girl had good eyes, but perhaps, he was expecting too much. She was clearly just a beginner, playing her second match. Well, at least he'll have some fun until the rain stops. He looked out of the window at the downpour, '_Really now... Playing chess and Go simultaneously. What an interesting girl... hi hi hi._'

* * *

----------------  
2 hours later

----------------

The old man was looking down at the board intently. What in the world had happened here? The shape of the stones was way too weird… well, that was understandable when one thought of the places she put the stones. Random, just random. Or so it seemed. But now... Now he was having second thoughts. Seemed like his sixth sense was right after all - this was not a game of a beginner... Of course, he never intended going all out on her, but now even if he wanted to, he no longer could. All the routes were blocked. He had never encountered a situation like this before. He looked up at the girl. She was passing through tables on her way to the bar.

"Is this really the second time she's playing Go?" He asked a nearby watcher.

A few customers were watching the match, although he doubted they could understand much.

"Yeah, as far as I know," The man answered. "But I heard she's always been good in board games. And chess. Yeah, chess too."

"Hmmm..." The old man mumbled something to himself.

"Hey, say," the man turned to the elder. "Say, who's winning? I'm not that good at Go, I can't really tell."

The old man opened his eyes slowly, staring at the board. Yes, that's right. The weird shape was not the main problem here. Neither was her inexperience, though he wondered whether she was really just damn lucky or just a plain genius... Cause he was winning. By 6.5 moku... solely because of the komi rule. He stared at the board, realizing there was nothing more he could do. The match was over and he knew it. But what was the worst was that he felt as if it was all prepared from the very beginning. An inner hunch told him this could not be just a beginner's luck. Even if he didn't play seriously for the first half of the game, not to be able to catch up in the second half... He had no comment on that.

Then, the girl finally returned and looked down at the board. The old geezer looked up at her, "Looks like it's over."

She nodded and smiled, "Yeah, finally. That was one long game. And now, stalemate!"

"Stalemate?"

"Well, I guess it doesn't apply to Go, but I like that word. It means a draw," Mei smiled.

'_So, she could even count the territory precisely while playing_,' the old man frowned a bit and then chuckled.

"Hi hi hi... But it's my win. When you add the komi, I win by 6.5 moku."

"Huh?" The girl looked at him surprised. "The komi?"

The old man opened his eyes wider, "You don't know what a komi is?"

She shook her head, "There was no such thing in a match I played with Matsuda-san just now."

The old man explained briefly the komi rule to the girl and she frowned, looking unhappy. "Damn, I had no idea. So then, it's my loss? God, what a silly game! Why make such a rule, so that it is impossible to get a draw..."

She shook her head once more, "Weird game."

"Say, what was your name again?" The old man asked her and the girl smiled warmly.

"Mei."

"Hihi. I see. Then, I'll have to remember that," he smirked all to himself as the girl excused herself and went around the tables gathering the dishes. The cafe was closing down already.

The old man looked at the board again, '_She didn't know the Komi rule... So she thought it's a draw. Well, it would be, if not for the komi_.'

He put the stones back and folded the board. Then, he got up and dusted off his jacket. It was a good game. '_I'll have to come back once again. To play seriously_.' He looked at Mei and chuckled. She was a really interesting one. He then turned to leave, not listening much to the blabbing of the other customers, when he heard a loud voice of a man.

"WHAT?! She almost got a draw?!"

The old geezer turned to look at the man.

"Matsuda-san, not so loud!" The other man tried calming him down.

'_Oh, the man form her first Go match,_' remembered the old geezer.

"Gaaaah... You're saying she lost just cause of the Komi rule?! Man, I would like to have seen that match..."

"Yeah, yeah, what about yours?"

"Mine, huh," the man sighed. "Well, we played without the komi rule. I thought it was gonna be easier for her and I expected to have a clear win, but then again. I thought I was winning and then BAM, a draw."

"Huh? A draw?"

"Yeah, a damn draw... I wonder how she does that..."

'_A draw?!_' The old man stared at the two customers shocked. He tried to find Mei with his eyes, but she wasn't in the hall. A very bad feeling was gnawing at him. '_She played Go simultaneously and got draws on both? Wait... then... what about her chess matches?.._'

He turned to the tables where he previously saw chess boards and walked to the customers, "Excuse me, would you mind telling me what was the result of your chess match?"

The man turned to him and sighed, "As always, a stalemate."

"Stalemate?" The geezer opened his eyes wide.

"Yeah, we all got stalemates. Again."

Another customer intervened, "Well, I've never even heard of her winning or losing. Has it ever happened before?"

The old man wasn't listening anymore. He got the most important part - it was a draw.

For everyone.


	2. First Encounter

**I have some free time on my hands tonight, as you can see ^^ Enjoy! **

**Also, I changed Yuri's and Mei's relationship - they are now cousins. I tried my best to edit the chapters, but if you find some mistake or Yuri being called 'brother', just let me know and I'll fix it. ^^ (Except in dialogues, for Yuri will sometimes call Mei 'sis' to show his affection, like a pet name)  
**

* * *

I stepped into the school grounds, looking around. So, this was to be my new school. The white building shone in the light of sun, welcoming me. I looked at my watch - I had 10 minutes left until my first lesson. I went in and slowly walked along the corridors, thinking of a strange fate that brought me back to Japan. Well, it was a good opportunity to start anew.

I went to the teachers lounge and got acquainted with my homeroom teacher. Just a few minutes later she brought me to my new class. I bowed politely, "Hello, everyone. My name is Mei, I hope we get along."

Everyone greeted me as well and I saw a boy at the end of the class shot up, waving at me, "Mei-chan! Mei-chan! Come sit here!"

I sighed. It was my little cousin Yuri. He was already 16 and yet he always acted as a 6 year old, so even if we were the same age, I always belittled him. We had not met for quite some time, but we used to be close, when I was still living next-door to him. My mother had left me and my father almost right after my birth for another man. I didn't really blame her or anything, sometimes people just grow cold to each other. There's nothing more to it. Yuri was my closest cousin and I felt like he was my brother. After me and my father left for Europe, we did our best to keep in touch with letters and whenever I was back in Japan, we would always meet. If I had to point out another member of my family, it would definitely be Yuri. I doubt there was anyone else who could understand me better than him.

Meanwhile, the teacher showed me to my new seat, which, of course, happened to be just behind my cousin. I shook my head slightly and made my way towards the desk. Just as I sat down, Yuri turned around, smiling like an idiot.

"Hoy hoy, Mei, why didn't you wait up for me? I really wanted to go to school with you together!.."

I glanced at him, grinning, "Why? Do you have a sister complex or what?"

"Waaah?! I do NOT!"

I smirked, teasing him, "I bet you do!"

"No, I don't!" Yuri hissed at me angrily.

I chuckled, "Oh yes, you do!"

"Tch, prove it!"

I scoffed, "Hmmm... I wonder who was clinging to me yesterday as if for his dear life... or tried stuffing me up with food all the evening..."

"I... I was not!!!"

"Yep yep... and then, someone wanted to sleep in my bed..."

"THAT!!! That was not..."

"YURI AND MEI!" The teacher suddenly shouted and we both flinched. "Keep quiet, please!"

Yuri sighed and turned around, but before that he managed to whisper to me, "I just missed you, Mei-chan."

I smiled. I knew very well he missed me a lot. We haven't seen each other for a few years for I had traveled around Europe with my father again. He hoped of getting cured there, but it was not successful. I looked out of the window sadly. Well, nothing else to do now. I returned to Japan to stay with Yuri's mother and her family, but I didn't feel right here. I didn't want to intrude into their family. Yuri's parents were nice people and welcomed me warmly, but still, it wasn't my family anymore. I sighed. I was planning to earn some money and rent a room elsewhere. That would be the best, but I knew it was gonna be hard. I wasn't afraid of hard work, I was used to it. I and my father lived poorly so we used every means to get money we could. My sharp mind and high intellect was a huge help. I made money from working in a cafe as a maid and playing board games, betting money. At least, I found some use for my "cursed talent" or so I called it. Maybe I could do something similar again, but I wasn't sure I wanted to. I hadn't played in years and I was scared to play again. I was afraid I'd feel that strange pleasure, that feeling of blood rushing to my head and my fingers trembling when putting the piece on the board, that intensity, that thrill of meeting a worthy opponent... Not that there was one... I glanced down at my empty exercise book. All the games I ever played... they were boring. Simply boring. No tension and no excitement. I could see straight through them, I knew I could beat them in a few minutes, but I never did that. It would be too cruel. I could still remember those times when I was foolish enough to win. I was but a little girl back then and I could not understand why everyone looked at me with despise and disgust. No one liked loosing.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the memories. No, I won't play chess or any other board game seriously again. Never again. Actually, I even doubted there was a person who could make me serious towards the game. All the moves they made, I could see them even before they thought about making them.

I took my pencil and started drawing bended lines on the paper, making weird combinations, strange black and white shapes... I wasn't even listening to the teacher - I already knew what she was explaining. It was way too easy for me. My father often repeated how sorry he was for not being able to give me proper conditions to further develop my mind. In his opinion, I was a genius. Maybe I was, I wasn't sure. But I knew, if I wanted to, I'd find the place for me in this world. I only had to wish for it, but I didn't know what to wish for. The world seemed grey to me, boring and always unchanging. Just like a black and white movie... no colors.

The lesson finally ended with me still in my depressing thoughts, but I was soon interrupted as I got surrounded by my classmates, who wanted to know everything about me and even my relationship with Yuri. I tried to be discrete and kept my personal information secret.

"Waah, but I'm so jealous of you, Mei-chan!" One of the girls squealed and I raised a brow, asking why.

"Well..." The girl fidgeted. "You get to sit next to Akira-kun... "

I looked behind her back, trying to get a look at the green-haired boy, sitting quietly at his desk. He didn't strike me as someone worth any attention though. Some girls were trying to talk to him, and he was answering them smiling a gentle smile, but to me he seemed to be quite oblivious to his surroundings.

The bell rang and the girls left to sit at their seats. I was still staring at the boy, called Akira, and by the time I realized it was kind of rude, he turned to me and smiled a little. I smiled at him as well, noticing he had beautiful greenish eyes, similar to mine. I turned my head, pretending to listen to what the teacher was saying, thinking that I should inquire Yuri more about my desk neighbor. Just as I thought that, Yuri turned around to me and beamed me a smile. I immediately realized he was gonna ask for another favor and prepared myself for an unreasonable demand.

"Hey, hey, Mei. I know, there's a Go event today, let's go watch together!"

I cocked a brow, "Excuse me, but... WHAT?!"

"Oh come on, sis! Mei-chaaaan... I know you'll like it! Come on!!!" Sometimes Yuri liked calling me sis, perhaps because he felt that I was like a sister to him.

I shook my head, playing along. "Sorry, little bro, I don't have any interest in it."

"Huh?! But aren't you a Go player?" Yuri asked looking confused.

My eyes widened in surprise but before I could correct him, I heard someone ask, "You play Go?"

I turned to my right to see the green-haired boy, looking at me intently. I shook my head, sighing, "No, I do not. As a matter of fact, I played Go like... maybe twice in my whole lifetime... yeah, I think it was twice."

I thought back to the two matches I played a few years ago, "And it was some years ago, though I remember my opponent was one peculiar elderly man."

I chuckled as I continued, "Yeah, he was a weirdo alright. And for your knowledge," I turned to my brother. "I used to play chess in my childhood. And let me repeat that - used to."

Yuri looked away from me grumbling something, while Akira asked almost curiously, "You don't play anymore?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't. "

"Tch, you're so boring, sis," Yuri rolled his eyes and then grinned. "But hey, how was that geezer weird? Like a pervert or something?"

I gave my cousin a glance of reproof as I said, "No, he was just... really old. And all the time he was playing he was laughing like mad, you know something like _'Hi hi hi...'_" I tried to imitate the laughter to the best of my abilities. "Gave me the creeps. And always looking at me with only one eye opened."

I shuddered, "God, I'm telling you, he was one weird geezer. In a funny way, of course, but still. Weird."

I didn't notice Akira's eyes grow wider as I imitated the old man. He put his hand to his chin, thinking of something, his eyes narrowing contemplatively. Then, he turned to me, "May I ask what his name was?"

"Huh?" I looked at him surprised. "I don't know, I never asked him."

"Then, who won?" Akira seemed to be quite interested.

"Well... he did. Cheater, " I frowned.

"He CHEATED?!" My cousin exclaimed almost too loudly and I glowered at him.

"Hush, calm down! He didn't, he just didn't tell me all the rules. One would think I would be told something as important as extra points, but nooo, he thought I already knew. Apparently, in Go, they give free points to the white side. Stupid, if you ask me."

"Oh yeah, the komi rule," Yuri nodded his head and I scoffed. Stupid rule.

"Then, he won just by 6.5 moku?" Akira asked again, looking thoughtful again.

I looked at him surprised, "Don't know, I don't really remember."

"Heh, sis, you're pretty good then, huh?" Yuri laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Think whatever you want, I couldn't care less."

"Yeah..." Akira mumbled shaking his head. "It couldn't have been him. He wouldn't lose by such a low margin."


	3. The Old Geezer

**Thanks' for reviewing and I hope you like the updates. And yes, Ogata is coming soon. Very soon.**

* * *

The classes finally ended and I left together with my cousin Yuri. All the way home he ranted on about the Go festival held somewhere in the Go centre he was attending, though I was simply unable to remember its name... Finally, I agreed to be dragged out to that centre, promising to keep company for Yuri all day. Instead, he promised he's gonna buy me ice-cream everyday for the whole week. NICE! Yep, I knew how to bargain. And so, now I was strolling along the street together with my brother Yuri to that damn Go centre of his.

Well, I didn't mind it that much, after all, a whole week of ice-cream awaited me. I laughed to myself and followed Yuri into some building. I noticed there were quite many people around - old and young, even children. I went after Yuri into the elevator and when we got off, I found myself in a hall, full of Go boards. People were playing everywhere.

"This is an event where you can challenge anyone, if that person has the sticker on his clothes," Yuri explained to me.

I merely shrugged. I really had no interest in this game or its rules. Well, actually, I could still remember it. My memory was so good when it came to board games that I cursed it sometimes. It seems God has really given me great brains, but I never really used it. Well, some would say I was wasting my talent away. But I didn't mind. It was better to be normal than hated.

I walked with Yuri among the tables, sometimes watching some of the games. My cousin was overexcited, while I was getting bored by the minute. Finally, we split up, me deciding to go buy something to drink as I saw a vending machine on the first floor. That was a great opportunity to waste some time anywhere else but here. I was just making my way through the hall when I heard a bang and someone yelled out, "This is stupid! You're definitely cheating!"

I turned my head to see some man standing and shouting at another man, who was a bit on a chubby side, ok, not a bit, but still... he seemed harmless enough as he tried to calm his opponent down.

"Calm down, no one's cheating here."

The man got even wilder, cursing at the poor chubby man. I sighed. I really hated such people. I've met this kind of men often at the bars I used to work at. Meanwhile, the bewildered man took the poor chubby by his collar, screaming something into his face. Other people got scared, but no one really tried to do anything. I sighed again, taking out my phone and pretending to call.

"Hello? Police? Yes, I'd like to inform you about a fight. Yes, of course, Shinohita street 72. Yes, thank you vey much."

The man turned to me shocked, "YOU BIT**! How dare you?!"

As he launched towards me, a familiar voice shouted something, but I handled everything myself quite well. First, I ducked and then I kicked the man where no man wants to be kicked... He crouched to the ground as I leaned over him, "You know, the police will be here in 5 minutes..."

The man glared at me and ran away as quickly as he could injured like that. I snickered. Just the word police usually scared the hell outta such guys. Then, green worried eyes came into my view and I recognized Akira.

"Mei? Are you alright?! That was dangerous!"

I looked at him surprised, "Was it?"

"Yes, it was! Don't do such things again!"

I sighed, "Yes, daddy..."

Akira opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again confused. Meanwhile, the chubby man came to me smiling, "Wow, girl, you rock!"

He hugged Akira over his shoulders in a friendly manner, "Hey, Akira, you never mentioned you had such a cool girlfriend!"

Akira got red as he stuttered, "She... She's... not..."

"Not?" The man looked surprised.

I sighed for the 5th time today, "No, I'm not. Now if you'll excuse me."

But I was not getting away that easily, as the chubby man stood in my way, "Whoah, wait up! I'm Kurata!"

He held out a hand to me and I looked at it, then pressed it, smiling a bit. "Mei."

"Hm, hm. Nice to meet you, Mei-chan. You know, you saved me back there. Oh right, we'll have to explain everything to the police..."

I chuckled, "The police won't even come. I didn't call."

"Huh?!"

"So, it was a bluff?" Akira stared at me with his eyes wide.

"I guess."

"Wow! Hey, I know!" Kurata grinned. "For such a trick you have to get a reward! How about I give you my autograph in return?"

He smiled widely, pointing his finger at me. I glanced at the chubby man, who called himself Kurata, in sheer amazement. Just what in the world is he talking about? Well, I didn't even need to ask as he continued talking by himself, "Oh, but that wouldn't be interesting at all... hmmmmm. What to do?.. Hey! How about this?! You can solve a Go problem and then I give you my autograph!"

As he grinned content with his idea, I just nodded my head smiling, and turned on my heel to leave, hoping to slip away. Unfortunately, Kurata caught me by my arm, turning me to face him again, "It's this way!"

As he dragged me to the board, I cursed under my breath, almost regretting helping him.

"Kurata-san! Wait..." I heard Akira and looked at him, feeling somewhat thankful for his try to help me. Anyhow, I ended up in front of a Go board and were pushed into the seat. Kurata took the seat in front of me as he picked up the scattered stones and put them into place. Akira came up as well and stood by the table in the middle.

"Mei-chan? Do you know ho to play Go?"

I looked at Kurata and sighed, "Shouldn't you ask this BEFORE dragging me here?"

Kurata paused for a while, then smiled, "Well, it's too late now. So, do you know Go?"

I shrugged, "I guess."

Akira shook his head, "You said you played only a few times?"

"Twice. "

"Twice?" Kurata asked. "Man, then you're a beginner!"

I glared at him, but then decided it would be stupid to argue over such thing. "Whatever, I don't intend to play anyway."

"Oh, come on!" Kurata smiled at me. "It's gonna be fun! I'll choose an easy Go problem for you!"

"Go problem?" I asked confused.

Kurata nodded, "Wait a minute, I'll show you."

I sighed waiting for him to put the stones on the board. He created a small shape of white and black stones and smiled at me, "There you go. This is a Go problem. Black to go."

I glanced at the board, where the black stones were almost surrounded by the white ones.

"So?" I raised my head questioningly.

Kurata smiled at me, "You're black. Put the stone where you think is best for black."

I shook my head putting a stone on the board. "I don't see how this is a problem."

Kurata and Akira stared at the board as I put the stone somewhere in the opposite corner of the board, not even close to the shape of stones.

"Ummm..." Kurata looked at me. "This doesn't prevent white from capturing your black stones."

"So?" I asked him.

"Well, the idea is that your stones shouldn't be captured," Akira tried explaining.

I shrugged my shoulders, "As far as I remember the goal is to have more territory, isn't it? Loosing a few stones here is nothing, if I can win it back later. And after all, if I created such a shape, it means I intended to lose these stones from the very beginning. Why else would I give away my stones, if I didn't have any other plans?"

Kurata and Akira stared at me surprised at my explanation.

"No... that's..." Kurata paused thinking what to say to me.

"That's not really the point. What you have to do here is move your stone to a place that would prevent the white from capturing the black right away," Akira explained again. "Here, like this."

He took the stone I put and landed it so the white could not capture the black without endangering their stones.

I looked at the board, shaking my head, "I don't get it. Why make such a useless shape and even let it live?"

Akira and Kurata looked at me in surprise again.

"After all," I continued. "Wouldn't it be better to get rid of it as soon as possible and free some place on the board for more useful shapes?"

"That's..." Kurata seemed to lack words with me and Akira just stared, thinking.

I sighed and got up. I didn't really think they would follow up my way of thinking. "Well, sorry for rambling. I gotta go, so bye!"

I turned and left quickly, before Akira or the chubby guy could stop me.  
I took the elevator down, wondering what was wrong with me. As soon as I saw that board and the stones, images of countless possibilities flashed in my head. One shape is nothing. Loosing a few stones is nothing, as long as you can gain it all back. Yes, I always looked too far into my games. Because I could see it all...

I turned to the wending machine, redirecting my thoughts and trying to decide what I should choose, but suddenly a chill went down my spine. I started having a very weird feeling... A bad feeling. I carefully looked around, but couldn't see anything suspicious. I shook my head and looked down at the vending machine once again. And that's when I heard a very familiar voice behind me, "Well well well... if it isn't Mei-chan? What a surprise to see you here. Hihihhiihiihihi..."

'_God, please, no... Don't do this to me!.._' I turned around, fretting slightly as memories from a few years ago flushed into my mind. '_!!!!'_

I screamed mentally in my head, cursing all the gods I knew. '_Yep, now I know for sure. God hates me._'

It was that old man, THAT old man. Why in the world did I mention him today to Yuri?.. It's almost as if I called him here myself. Meanwhile, the geezer chuckled again and it sent chills down my spine.

"Have you finally decided to come to us?" He asked, ending with his weird laughter again.

My brow twitched as I tried to smile politely at him. "I'm sorry, I don't really know you..."

'_I'll just pretend not to know him_,' I thought to myself gleefully.

"Oh... How about a little game then?"

I shook my head vigorously, "I'm sorry, I don't play Go."

The geezer opened one of his eyes, which spooked me even more, "I never mentioned Go. Hihihihihihihh..."

I froze. Damn, I screwed up.

"Well? Don't you wanna have your revenge for the last time?"

I smiled weakly at him, "No, not really."

The elderly chuckled, "Oh, but I found that game very interesting... very interesting indeed. Hihihhihhiih..."

"R-really?"

I smiled at him again, trying to devise a plan to escape. Then, I noticed the elevator coming down.

"Yes, hihihih," the geezer now opened his second eye, watching me intently. "I even came back for a few days, looking for you, but you were gone."

"I.. I.. eh... moved," I kept smiling, praying for the elevator to come down sooner. This man gave me the creeps and he clearly wanted to drag me into a match of Go, which was completely not interesting to me.

"So they said to me. Hihihhihi..."

Ding! YES! The elevator! I quickly bowed down, "I'm sorry, gotta run!.."

I dashed towards the elevator as the people went out of it and managed to get into it in time. As the doors were closing, I heard the geezer laugh openly now. '_I swear, he simply enjoys scaring people_...'

Due to my panicking, I failed to notice another man in a white costume standing behind the old geezer. As I left for the elevator, he watched me intently with his cold gaze behind the glasses.

* * *

Ogata's POV

I watched the girl dash to the elevator, as Kuwabara burst into laughter. Still, that Kuwabara... he said the game was interesting. Have they played before somewhere? And an interesting game at that? Odd. I did not recognize the girl and there were very little good female Go players.

So, I glanced at Kuwabara, "Don't you think you scared the poor girl?"

The elder man only chuckled, "Well then, she should be. I'm not gonna let her go that easily now."

I stared at the old geezer in shock as he left for the elevator chuckling. '_Not gonna let her go_?' What is that supposed to mean?! Is she THAT good?.. For Kuwabara to be interested in her like that...

"Are you coming?" He asked me by the elevator door and I nodded. No way was I gonna miss this.


	4. Being Cowardly

**And another one today ^^**

* * *

I got off of the elevator and shook my head. This was soooooo not good. That old geezer was the last man on earth I wanted to see right now. And on top of that, I, of course, didn't get any beverage.

'_Why am I always running away?.. I should have just said him a strict NO and be done with it_...' At that time I heard the sound of an elevator and glanced that way automatically. '_Gaaah_!'

The old geezer stepped out, followed by a man with glasses in a white suit. I quickly ducked behind some pillar, supporting the building, not noticing that, once again, I was on a run. I glanced that way carefully, cursing myself for not realizing he would come here. '_Damn, damn, damn! Stupid me_!' The geezer looked around slowly and I squatted down, my heart suddenly beating like crazy. As if having some 6th sense, the old man turned my way and started walking slowly, talking to the other man.

I vaguely remembered seeing him downstairs too, but wasn't sure. I was too preoccupied with the old man. '_God, I gotta get away from him_.'

Still squatted down, I waited for the right moment until the men halted to watch some game. Then, I quickly crawled between the aisles of Go tables. People and the chairs were obstructing my view, but I was sure the old geezer couldn't see me either. Moreover, I doubted he would even think of the possibility of me crawling around instead of walking. I giggled to myself, failing to notice the weird stares I was getting from the other people. I crawled to the end of the aisle and looked around carefully. The old man was on the other end of the hall two aisles from me. He was randomly looking at the games, from time to time glancing around the hall. Searching for me, probably. Or not. Maybe I was too self-conscious. Still, one encounter with him today was enough for me. I sat down on the ground temporarily, thinking of a fitting strategy. '_Right... So I can't hide forever and, of course, I don't wanna meet him. This means I have to get to the elevators and leave this building_.'

The elevators were on the other side as well, but I hoped if I continued crawling the old man wouldn't notice me. So, I braced myself and went into the next aisle, further from the old man, just in case. I continued crawling quite successfully, not forgetting to watch the old man so I don't crawl into him. And that was when I heard a familiar voice, "Mei-chan? What are you doing down there?"

I looked up at Akira, cursing mentally once again. I totally forgot him. Nevertheless, I beamed a smile at him, "I-I'm... just looking for.. ummm... earring! Yep, an earring!"

"Oh..." Akira was looking down at you somewhat confused. "But you don't wear earrings..."

I froze. '_Shit!_' Yep, though I was a genius at board games, sometimes I could be a complete idiot in real life...

"Ummm..." I stuttered. '_Think, think, think_!!!' "Um, there was a lady who lost it... and I... um..."

"Oh! You wanted to help her find it?"

I nodded quickly. Akira squatted down beside me, smiling, "How does it look like? I'll help you too."

My jaw dropped down open – I didn't expect him to help me. "You don't have to..."

"It's ok," Akira smiled and me and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Umm... it's blue... and um... small... flower-shaped..." I felt my cheeks redden as I continued creating a web of lies.

Akira nodded as he carefully looked around under the tables. I started feeling really guilty suddenly. "T-Thank you."

Akira raised his head to look at me, a bit surprised. Then, he smiled again, nodding his head slightly. I pretended to look for the lost earring too, glancing at Akira at times. He seemed... so... earnest? True? Honest?.. I looked away, ashamed. I was never honest... not even to my own feelings...

I was staring emptily at the ground, thinking what made me be like this. Just why in the world was I this weak?.. I looked up at the tables with Go boards, people all around enjoying the game, concentrated, yet, with a glint of happiness. I could feel the tension in the air and hear the clicking sounds of the stones being put onto the boards. For a short fleeting moment I had a sudden urge to just go up to a board and simply play... just play. But as I closed my eyes and a wooden board with countless possibilities and numerous strategies flashed in my mind, the fear came back. I bit my lip, angry at myself for not being able to cope with my own fears. I looked down at the ground again. '_Just like a..._'

"...scaredy-cat," I finished in a whisper.

"Did you say something?" Akira turned to me and I shook my head, smiling slightly.

"No. Let's stop looking. I think I saw the lady going out already."

"Oh," Akira looked surprised.

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

Akira got up and extended his hand to me to help me up. Surprised, I looked at him. He was smiling innocently. I looked at his hand, taking it slowly. I could not remember the last time someone offered me a hand. No, actually, I couldn't even remember the last time someone was this friendly to me. I got up, staring at Akira. Maybe my first impression of him was wrong after all. He's not so conceited or distant... just... shy?..

"Is everything alright, Mei-chan?"

I realized I've been staring at Akira for some time and I got red as I laughed nervously, "N-no, nothing."

I averted my gaze, my heart beating somewhat fast as a funny, warm feeling was rising in my chest. I was constantly moving with my farther from one place to another, never really staying in one town for long. I've never had an opportunity to make friends. After some time, I even stopped trying. Why make friends if I'm gonna leave them anyway? I glanced at Akira again. He looked back at me and for a moment our eyes met. I stared at his green eyes rather surprised. They were warm and kind...

"Akira-kun! So you came here too." I flinched and turned to the direction of the voice, freezing at the sight. It was the white suited man, who was just walking around with the old man.

Akira, however, seemed to know him, as he bowed politely, "Good afternoon, Ogata-san."

"I see you're with a friend," the Ogata guy seemed to pierce me with his eyes as he looked me up and down, somewhat smirking. I felt uneasy and immediately glanced behind him almost expecting to see the old man there.

"Yes, this is my classmate Mei-chan," Akira presented me with a gentle smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Mei-chan. I'm Ogata Seiji."

I nodded, returning his greeting politely, "Nice to meet you too, Ogata-san."

Then, I glanced around nervously, still looking for the old man, who seemed to be mysteriously gone. Meanwhile, Akira was continuing the conversation, "I noticed Kuwabara-san not long ago. Is he here to play a game?"

"I wonder," I didn't notice Ogata smirking at me.

I didn't find the old man, but instead, I noticed my brother.

"Though he did mention he was looking forward to playing with..." Ogata made a short pause and I turned around to look at him as I felt there was something behind his words. "...a certain someone."

"Really?" Akira seemed surprised. "Must be someone really good. Who is he?" I failed to take note of a glint of interest in Akira's eyes as I watched how Ogata took off his glasses, now staring at me directly.

"Indeed. Incredibly good. Don't you think so too, Mei-chan?"

Akira turned to me surprised that Ogata had asked for my opinion.

"Ugh... um..." I stuttered. "I... wouldn't really know... Um... please, excuse me!"

I turned around and walked away briskly, cursing in my mind again. I've been swearing quite a lot today... Ogata only smiled wryly watching me run away once again.

I made my way to my cousin, a bit perplexed and angry at the same time. It hasn't been that long since I came here and I was already in trouble... I reached my brother and noticed he was watching a game. I recognized one of the players – it was the chubby man from before, Kurata-san, was it? Thankfully, I was standing behind him, so he didn't see me. The other player was a boy around my age, with black hair and golden bangs. I looked curiously at the board, noticing the shapes of stones and almost instantly recreating the game in my mind. Hundreds of possible outcomes flashed in my head in just mere seconds while Kurata made his choice and put a stone on the board. I looked at the boy, and almost regretted it as quite surprised I saw his eyes full of determination and inner force, yet, full of enjoyment too... '_He looks as if... as if he's having so much fun_...'

I heard a click of a stone as the boy placed it on the board and I felt my heart flutter in my chest as I suddenly wanted to sit there, in front of him. To place a stone on the board, to make all these strategies in my mind not just possibilities, but realities... I watched as the game progressed slowly and I could already see Kurata loose. '_No! Don't go there!.. Go to..._'

"...the lower left corner," I whispered quietly as my eyes burned with eagerness and I could clearly see the intersection which would change the flow of the game completely... oh, how I wished to place a stone there right now. The boy would most certainly respond to it and then after a few more moves I'd suddenly go to the top right corner and... I could already see myself placing a shining stone on the intersection, when words of old times, yet, never forgotten memories, rang in my head: _Freak!.. screwy girl! No, a monster... a monster! Go away, you freak-show!.._

I flinched as I instantly averted my gaze from the board, feeling as if something cold was gripping my throat, clenching it strongly. '_Fool... How could I forget even for a moment_?..' I looked down to the ground below my feet. '_Go away, just go away_!' I closed my eyes, almost crying, trying to delete the images of the wooden board and stones from my mind. The stones flickered shining with a slight light in my mind, refusing to disappear...

"Go away..." I whispered, my voice hoarse, as tears were about to spring from my eyes.

"Sis?.." I heard my cousin's voice and his hand touched my shoulder. "Mei-chan?.."

I looked up at him, blinking quickly a few times to stop the tears from rolling. Yet, my cousin knew me well, as he took me by my hand and dragged me away from the Go boards. We went to the elevators and descended to the first floor. Yuri didn't ask anything, just held my hand firmly. We both exited the elevator and Yuri led me to sit down at a coach. I looked at him go to the vending machine. When he came back with a can of my favorite beverage, I smiled at him. I have already calmed down and I had no idea what came over me at that time. My cousin squatted down in front of me, "Mei? Are you ok? Do you want to go home?.."

I smiled, "I'm really sorry, Yuri. I just..."

"It's ok. Are you sure you're alright now?.."

I nodded, "I just..."

"It's all my fault... I'm sorry too, Mei," Yuri looked at me sadly. "Actually, I hoped... I hoped that by coming here you'll be able to remember how much fun it is to play board games... and maybe... maybe start... playing again... I'm sorry, I'm really sorry... I didn't want to make you cry..."

I glanced up at Yuri, who now was as sad as I was just a minute ago. I smiled softly at my cousin, hugging him. "It's fine. Thank you, Yuri."

Then, I let go of him, "But I doubt I'll ever play seriously again."

Yuri looked at me sadly, "Mei..."

I shook my head slowly. Yuri sighed as he took my hand again and we both went towards the exit doors.


	5. Getting Interested

**I'm finally back with my Stalemate updates. I'll try to put up more chapters later on today. For now, this chapter does not offer anything new in the plot, but I wanted to show the first impressions of Mei from Akira's and Ogata's POV. Forgive me if the two seem out of character. I'm afraid it sometimes happens with my stories. Anyways, thanks' to Alby1, I realized it really is kind of illogical for Yuri and Mei to be siblings, so they shall be cousins from now on. Their relationship is still very good and sometimes they call each other 'bro' and 'sis' affectionately or playfully. Also, I tried to add the suffixes and make Akira more polite (thank you, Alby1, again ^^), but sometimes they just slip my mind and I simply forget to write them down.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy and do point out my other shortcomings or mistakes. I'll try to fix them to the best of my ability! .**

* * *

Akira's POV:

I feel so strange... I wonder what is wrong with me today. Somehow... I feel drawn to her. There, again, this sudden urge to look at her. I couldn't resist and looked at Mei-san, who was standing just beside me. To my surprise, she glanced at me at the same time and our eyes met. I stared into her eyes, unable to draw my gaze away. Her eyes... her eyes were so green and clear... like crystals. Yet, I felt as if there was something behind them... hurt? No... something more...more...

"Akira-kun! So you came here too."

I flinched as I heard Ogata-san's voice. I turned around and greeted him, bowing politely.

"I see you're with a friend," Ogata-san noted, glancing at Mei-san.

"Yes, this is my classmate Mei-san," I presented Mei-san to him.

"Nice to meet you, Mei-san. I'm Ogata Seiji."

Mei nodded, smiling slightly, "Nice to meet you too, Ogata-san."

She looked away, almost nervously. Is she being shy?.. Doesn't matter. It's good I met Ogata-san. I turned to him, as I remembered I saw Kuwabara-san just minutes ago. I always wanted to have a friendly match with him. Maybe, if he was participating in today's event...

"I noticed Kuwabara-san not long ago. Is he here to play a game?" I decided to ask Ogata-san. He always seemed to know a lot of things about Kuwabara-san, being his rival.

"I wonder," I noticed Ogata-san smirk. Surprisingly, it was directed at Mei-san.

"Though he did mention he was looking forward to playing with..." Ogata-san continued, making a short pause. Mei-san turned to him, eyeing Ogata-san almost suspiciously. "...a certain someone."

"Really?" It was rare for Kuwabara-san to be interested in someone. "Must be a very good player. Who is he?"

I suddenly grew interested in that player as well. I wonder if he's really that strong. Then, Ogata-san took off his glasses and looked at Mei, "Indeed. Incredibly good. Don't you think so too, Mei-san?"

Surprised, I turned to Mei. Why would Ogata-san ask Mei-san about this?

"Ugh... um..." Mei stuttered. "I... wouldn't really know... Um... please, excuse me!"

She turned around and walked away briskly. Ogata only smiled. Why would he ask Mei-san? Suddenly, I gasped. Could it be... could it be that she knows that guy Kuwabara-san is interested in?!

"I... please, excuse me, Ogata-san!" I turned and headed after Mei-san briskly, noticing she stopped beside her cousin.

I walked to her and halted, seeing that she was looking at the board curiously. I looked at it as well. Kurata-san and Shindou-kun were playing game, apparently. It was still only half-way through though. Kurata-san was quite in a good position. Yet, I could foresee what Shindou had in mind. I wonder if Kurata-san can see it too. Then, I remembered what I came here for and turned to Mei-san just about to call her, but when I saw her eyes, I froze for a moment. Those eyes... those eyes now glowed with sharpness as they watched the board intently... those eyes... were the eyes of a player... She glanced at Shindou-kun and seemed to be somewhat surprised, as if she saw something she didn't expect to see. Those clear green eyes of hers reflected every emotion in their crystal brightness. For the first time in my life I was standing by the Go board with an interesting game going on, yet... I didn't want to observe it at all. I was watching Mei-san, as she watched the game, her eyes glinting every time a stone was put, as if calculating, foreseeing... Such eyes... my father sometimes had such eyes...

Then, I noticed her green orbs widen, and a shadow of regret passed by them. Then, again, I saw some kind of eagerness in them, as she whispered, "...the lower left corner."

Surprised, I glanced at the board, trying to catch up to what was going on as quite ashamed I realized all this time I was staring at Mei-san. Kurata-san had fallen for Shindou-kun's trap and was now quite in a bad position. I immediately tried finding a solution, when I remembered Mei-san's words. The lower left corner? I directed my gaze there, not noticing Mei-san flinch beside me. Lower left corner... Immersed in my thoughts I didn't see the girl shiver. I was calculating every possible move, when it hit me! Indeed, if to place a stone here, then Shindou-kun would most probably try to defend this cluster and then... just a few more stones to deceive him and... I turned around shocked at Mei-san's deep insight and only now noticed she was standing with her head down, her hands clenched into fists.

"...go away," she whispered so quietly I almost did not hear it. Her voice was hoarse as if she was on a verge of tears. Surprised I watched, not sure what I should do, when her cousin turned around.

He touched her shoulder, a worried look in his eyes. "Mei-chan?.."

She looked up at Yuri-kun and I saw his eyes widen a bit. Then, he grabbed Mei-san's hand and dragged her away from the tables. For a moment there, I wanted to go after them. But then... what would I do? How could I help her? Her cousin knew her better than me... I looked away at the board, where the match of Kurata-san and Shindou-kun was soon coming to an end. I don't even know her that well... after all, we've just met. Who am I to her?..

* * *

Ogata's POV:

The girl ran away. She clearly realized what I had intended to say and made her escape. Surprisingly, Akira-kun soon followed her as well. Most probably he is interested in Mei-san as well. Though I wonder what kind of an interest he has in her... I smiled to myself as I turned the other way. No need to rush after her now. Also, I needed to think and that was best done with my favorite cigarette. It always soothed me and calmed my wondering mind. I went downstairs and found a quiet corner for myself. Things were going pretty smoothly for me these days and I have raised my skills in Go sufficiently for the next challenge for the Honinbo title. Still, you never know what that old geezer is scheming. Right now he seemed interested in that girl, Mei-san, if I'm correct. And I was not going to let the opportunity slip by. If someone like Kuwabara-san is showing interest in her, she's definitely worth it. It actually intrigued me how one so young could raise an interest in an old fox like Kuwabara-san. Quite surprisingly, I felt somewhat excited. It was rare that a girl would play Go and even play it well. Sometimes I thought a woman mind was simply not suited for such complicated board games.

I lighted another cigarette as I unconsciously turned towards the elevator. Right at that moment its doors opened and none other than Mei-san stepped out. She was with a boy her age, who was holding her hand firmly. Quite intrigued I watched them head towards the couch. The girl seemed pretty much... shaken? She was shivering a bit, but as the boy left towards the vending machine, she calmed down slowly. I had to admit it though, she was pretty. She had something which seemed to attract my attention. Was it her long brown hair? Maybe facial features? Eyes? Indeed... Those emerald green eyes... Right now, it seemed as if they were clouded by something...

The boy returned with a can of some beverage and the girl smiled at him. A boyfriend, maybe? I frowned a bit at the idea.

Meanwhile, the boy squatted down in front of Mei-san, "Mei? Are you ok? Do you want to go home?.."

Calling her by her first name only?.. Yet, the girl only smiled at him, though the smile seemed quite weak to me. I wondered what happened. Did she run into Kuwabara-san again?

"I'm really sorry, Yuri. I just..."

"It's ok. Are you sure you're alright?.."

The girl nodded, "I just..."

"It's all my fault... I'm sorry too, Mei," the boy looked sad as he started explaining. By now I was getting more and more intrigued in what was going on, so I stayed quiet, seeing as they haven't noticed me yet. "Actually, I hoped... I hoped that by coming here you'll be able to remember how much fun it is to play board games... and maybe... maybe start... playing again... I'm sorry, I'm really sorry... I didn't want to make you cry..."

Mei-san looked at the boy, who seemed as if he was about to cry and smiled softly, hugging him. Whoa... now that's pretty much intimate. Still...

"It's fine. Thank you, Yuri," Mei-san let go of him, looking at the boy, smiling slightly. "But I doubt I'll ever play seriously again."

Huh? What could she mean?

"Mei..."

The girl shook her head slowly. The boy she called Yuri sighed as he took her hand again. They both headed towards the doors as I was left wondering again. Does this mean she doesn't play seriously? Why?.. What about the match between Kuwabara-san and her, then?.. Maybe... Is it precisely because of it? Or is there something more?..

I put off the half-smoked cigarette, still deep in my thoughts as I felt my interest in the girl rise up even more. I had to find out what clouded those crystal green eyes...

* * *

**Also, you should know I really like Ogata, even more than Akira, so do expect to see him here a lot. :P**


	6. The Past and the Present

**Another one for you to read. This time, a little bit of Mei's past to let you know why she is the way she is.  
**

* * *

*Clack* ... *Clack* ... *Clack*

The white pawn fell down as the black knight charged forward, making a fork and threatening to cut either the white bishop or the rook. Now, which one will you sacrifice? Either way... I looked up at the kid, struggling between the two choices. He gritted his teeth as he moved his rook away to a safe position. I smiled. As expected, he didn't even notice it was not the fork that was my goal... Oh well... it was fun, anyway. Still smiling, I moved my knight in the place of his rook, not taking the bishop. The guy looked up at me surprised, then he grinned as he carelessly moved his queen. I smiled again. I enjoyed chess so much. They would always make such strange moves, planning their own strategies... I could see them all through entirely and I knew this match was gonna end with my next move...

*Clack* The black rook advanced across the board and threatened the white king.

"Check-mate," I raised my head, smiling. "I had so much fun, thank you."

The shocked kid tried to move his king away, but there were no possible moves left. No more moves. He shivered with anger and pain of loosing as he shot up from the chair, screaming, "FUN?! YOU... you... MONSTER!!!"

Tears flowed down his cheeks as he shouted at me, "YOU FREAK!"

I stared at him surprised as I flinched at his words, the smile disappearing from my lips.

"Freak? Monster? Why?.. Why..." I looked around. The other kids were glowering at me, some with fear, some with disgust and the grown-ups were looking at me as if I was some kind of a threat.

I shut my eyes and put hands over my ears, but I still could hear whispers all around me.

"Man... isn't he older than her by like... 10 years?"

"Yeah, yeah... I heard she's still in elementary school."

"Really?! Elementary?!.. Wow... freaky..."

"Yeah... the way she won... just sends chills my spine..."

"That's not normal! God... Such kids shouldn't even be born."

"What was it? 8? 9 moves?"

"Is it even possible to win in 9 moves?.."

"Don't know... But that's just... freaky..."

I got up, starting to shivering slightly. _'What are they talking about?.. Stop it...'_

"...monster... freak... that's not normal... impossible..."

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I pressed my hands against my ears even tighter, but the voices still rang in my head...

"She won against the Junior contest champion!"

"A champion?! Wow, how horrible... poor guy... to loose against a child... and a girl... creepy."

'_Stop it, don't say it...'_

"WHAT?! She won again?! Man, what kind of a monster mind does she have?"

"That's simply freaky..."

'_Don't... I'm not...'_

"Huh?! She lost?"

"What, what? Really?!"

"Tch, must be on purpose..."

"Heh, taking pity on us!"

"You CREEP!"

"Are you having fun playing around with us?! I bet you do, freak!"

'_NO! It's not like that... I just... wait...'_

"Don't look at her, she's like a monster!"

"What? You want to play with HER? Are you crazy? She's a nut head! Freak... monster..."

'_I'm not... I'm not...'_

The chess board sprang up to life and I stared wide-eyed at it spun around, the chess pieces flying in circles around me, as faces of various people surrounded me, whispering the words that stung me so deeply.

"Monster..."

"Monster..."

"Monster..."

"Monster..."

I whirled and turned, around and around, everywhere facing different faces, all saying the same things all over. As if they were in league, the faces spun around me, chanting together, "Monster, monster, monster!!! MONSTER, MONSTER, MONSTER!!!"

'_NO... I... I... I'm... not a...'_

"MONSTER!!!"

I woke up in a cold sweat, tears rolling down my cheeks. I was panting hard, as if I was out of breath, my body still shivering. Memories of the past, coming to haunt me in my dreams once again... Why now? Why again?.. The tears now flowed freely as I sobbed, trying to muffle it so not to wake up anyone in the house. I brought my legs to my chest, hugging my knees as I slightly rocked back and forth, crying. _'I won't play seriously anymore... I won't win or loose... So stop it... just stop it.'_

* * *

That night I didn't sleep much and in the morning I even skipped classes. Instead of going to school, I walked around, trying to find a job for myself – I needed something to stop thinking of chess, checkers or Go, or any other board game. Also, I wanted to earn some money so I could move out or at least have some pocket money for my needs. I can't say Yuri's parents treated me badly. No, on the contrary. But, maybe due to this kindness I felt as if I was intruding into their family. So, that morning I went out and skipped school. Yuri didn't say anything to me. He saw my red eyes from tears and realized I wanted some time to be alone. Also, he seemed to be regretting dragging me to that event yesterday.

Around the noon I had already found a job for myself in a little café. I was quite lucky for I found it really quickly. I started working right away, after messaging my aunt I'll be late due to a part-time job. The café was small, but seemed to have quite many clients and I was pretty much busy. Well, I was used to it, as I had lots of experience in this kind of job, and working helped me take my mind off other things. The manager of the café was kind as well and seemed to be happy with my performance. That day, I didn't have much time to think about Go or chess and I felt that was the way it was supposed to be.

I had to admit, I really liked board games. If I didn't, I wouldn't have played them for so many years, trying to find my place in that world, no matter how hopeless it was. Yet, the fear was always there and I knew well I was too weak to fight it. I hated it, hated myself for it, but that was the truth. I just didn't have the strength to stand up for myself. And I was going to leave it at that.

Or so I thought.

* * *

A few weeks later

* * *

I entered my cousin's room, happily humming some song I just heard on the radio. It was Saturday and I was free, so I thought I could spend some time with Yuri. Lately, after I began working, I didn't have too much free time, but it was good on its own way. Yuri looked up at me as I entered. He was sitting in front of a Go board, playing a game most probably.

"Oh, Mei," he smiled. "Sorry, I'll put this away."

"It's fine," I sat down in front of him. "Hey, it's not like I can't even look at the board. It's ok. I just don't want to play seriously."

Yuri looked at me sadly, "But you're really good at it, Mei."

I merely smiled, shrugging my shoulders, "Who knows."

"I'm sure you are! You could become a pro and even take some titles!"

"Titles?! Geez, just how far does your imagination go?.."

Yuri laughed and I chuckled too, "Wanna go out?"

"Sure," Yuri nodded. "Just give me a minute."

I nodded as well and got up, leaving his room.

"The clock is ticking away!.." I smirked at my cousin Yuri and went out.

15 minutes later we were both walking along the streets, chatting about various things and just having fun. Yuri told me he wanted to learn to play Go, so he was thinking of signing up for some classes. He was also going to some place where Akira and his friend called Shindou-kun played often. He said it was a very nice place to play Go and everyone was kind to him for he was still a beginner at the game. I smiled at my cousin's enthusiasm. I was happy he found himself a hobby.

I myself had been feeling really great lately. The thoughts of board games had left my mind and I stopped having those awful nightmares. Sometimes I thought it was stupid of me to get so scared over something that happened years ago, but it was like an impulse.

I shook my head, trying to rid my mind of these thoughts. I was supposed to be having fun, not thinking about my silly past. So, after a short discussion we decided to go to an amusement park and we headed to a bus stop. To my utter surprise, we saw Akira standing there.

"Hey, Akira-kun!" I waved to him as we came closer.

"Oh. Mei-san, Yuri-san!" Akira smiled at us and I rolled my eyes at his polite ways.

"Are you going to play Go again?" Yuri inquired.

"Yes, I was planning to," Akira nodded with his ever kind smile. "And you?"

I grinned widely immediately, "We're going to an amusement park! Ah! All the fun that awaits me!.." I spun around like a child, chuckling happily.

Akira watched me slightly surprised, yet amused. None of us two noticed Yuri smile widely as his eyes glinted mischievously.

"Say, Akira-kun? Wanna go together?" He asked Akira, smirking a little.

Surprised Akira turned to him, "Me? To the..."

"Waah! That's a wonderful idea! Yuri, you're a genius!" I grabbed Akira's hand, failing to notice him blush slightly.

"Akira-kun! Let's go, go, go! You'll see it's gonna be fun! We'll go to every single funfair there is!!! Ferris wheels or roller-coasters – bring it on!"

"I... but I..." He stuttered confused.

"It's nice to take a break sometimes," Yuri smiled. :When was the last time you went to an amusement park?"

"I... never did," Akira blushed a bit again.

Surprised, I gaped at him, "Never?.. Like in NEVER EVER?!"

Akira nodded.

"Are you NUTS?! What have you been doing all this time?!.. That's it! You're going with us!"

And so I grabbed Akira's hand happily as I smiled widely. This was going to be the best day ever!


	7. Fun and Rivals

**It's been a long time since I updated this one, but here goes ^^ Please forgive for the possible OOCness (is that even a word?) of the characters.**

* * *

We got off the bus in the front of the theme park and I smiled widely. All the way to the park I chatted and acted all hyper, simply because I felt really happy. It was Saturday, the weather was sunny and fresh, I was together with my friends and I knew this was to be one of the best days since I came here to Japan. I glanced at Akira momentarily, who was looking around curiously, though he tried to hide it. He had messaged his friend Shindou-kun telling him he won't be there for the Go practice and I wondered if this was the first time he had ever skipped going to a tutoring session.

I smiled. In the last few weeks I got to know Akira a bit better and considered to be his friend, even if he acted all cold and polite around me. Still, we chatted during the breaks and sometimes even during the lessons, though he seemed to be reluctant to indulge in conversations during lesson time. Perhaps, because we always got reprimanded by the teacher. Still, I found out Akira wasn't as cold as he seemed to be. He was just shy a bit and he often tried to hide his own feelings by being overly polite. I mean, it just doesn't suit his age to be that serious. I rarely saw him truly smile. Sometimes I thought those little fake smiles were like a mask for him to keep himself from getting bothered by others... or maybe hurt. Somehow, I felt as if the two of us had something in common, though I couldn't quite grasp what. Yet, I felt close to him and I wanted to get to know him even better.

And so, I grabbed Akira's hand, smiling, "So, where do you wanna start?.."

Akira shrugged, looking slightly confused, "I don't really know, Mei-san."

I frowned slightly and shook my head, "Just call me Mei-chan and I'll call you Akira-kun, ok?"

He looked flustered as he stuttered in reply, "But-"

"Come on, we're friends!" I grinned happily as I pressed his hand in mine tighter. "Right?"

"Then…" He nodded his head, though his eyes looked at me contemplatively. "Mei-chan?"

I smiled just as Yuri joined our conversation, "I know, let's go to the roller-coaster first!"

"Oooh," I grinned joyfully for I loved those rides. "YES!!! Nice idea, Yuri!"

I chuckled and grabbed Yuri's hand as well, dragging both of the boys with me towards the highest roller coaster I could see in the park. "You'll definitely like it, Akira-kun! You'll see!"

However, after seeing what he was in for, Akira didn't seem to be too enthusiastic.

"You aren't afraid of heights, are you?" I asked him, smirking at his facial expression that betrayed his sudden doubts.

"I... I'm not sure..." Akira stuttered.

"Hmmmm..." I mused. "Well, if you are, now is the time to get rid of it!"

I grinned mischievously and dragged him into the line, Yuri following us with a mysterious smile on his face.

* * *

Ogata's POV:

I smiled at Sakura, who was trying to appease me, talking about my achievements in Go. Once again I wondered why I picked her up... I suppose even doing nothing would be a lot more interesting than spending time with her. Really, I'd rather sit at home and replay some Go games. Well, people do say that every cloud has a silver lining but this was going from bad to worse if that was even possible. Was I getting tired of women? I glanced at the girl beside me, thinking if there were any females that weren't this boring. Involuntarily, I sighed as I looked away at the pairs around us. The park bustled with young couples and families with their kids. The children ran around, making screeching noises and screaming with excitement as they tried to drag their parents into funfairs or convince them to play lotteries to win some big plushy toys. Meanwhile, the vendors shouted all over the noise trying to sell their ice-cream and cool beverages. Simply ridiculous... How one can find this place romantic is beyond me. I sighed as I thought this must be the last time I am visiting an amusement park. Really, now... What was it about clouds and silver linings? There's not one good thing I'll gain from this stupid date. Time to end the farce. I turned to Sakura, who was still chatting nonsense, when for a second I thought I saw a familiar face. I shook my head. Impossible. Yet, something made me turn around to look again and surprised I stopped in my tracks as I recognized the two sitting on a bench. Akira-kun... and Mei-san?! I gasped as I watched the two kids happily laugh and chat. Akira-kun? Laughing so openly?!

"Seiji-san?.. Seiji-san? Is something the matter?"

I turned to Sakura as I smiled, "No. I just saw some friends of mine. Let's go greet them."

The young woman seemed a bit down, but she nodded as she followed me.

"Akira-kun, Mei-san, what a surprise to see you here," I stopped in front of the bench, smiling as usual.

Akira stood up, surprised to see me as well, "Ogata-san, good afternoon."

He bowed politely and I glanced at Mei, who also bowed slightly, greeting me. She glanced at me suspiciously, as if not trusting me. I smiled at her, trying to look friendlier, but that didn't reach the goal as she only frowned a bit and looked away. I smirked. Interesting.

"Are you on a date, Ogata-san?" Akira asked me looking slightly surprised while glancing at the young woman beside me.

I nodded involuntarily, "Yes. This is my friend Sakura-san. Sakura-san, this boy here is Toya Akira and this is Mei-san, his friend."

"Toya Akira?!" Sakura yelped in surprise. "THE Toya Akira?! Oh my Gosh, I can't believe it! You look nothing like in the pictures!"

Sakura-san grabbed Akira-kun's hand and spun him around, telling him how adorable he was. Just what I needed. I smirked and looked at Mei-san, who stared at Akira-kun and Sakura-san surprised.

I stepped closer to her, smiling, "Are you two on a date as well?"

"Huh?!" She looked at me as if I was crazy. "NO! Gosh, we're just friends. I came here with my cousin and Akira-kun, but Yuri had a call from dad and had to go back."

She glanced at Akira-kun, who was helplessly trying to get rid of Sakura-san in some polite way, but the woman seemed to be glued to him now.

Meanwhile, I thought back to a few weeks ago and smirked slightly at realization. I see, so that boy I saw earlier was her cousin. I adjusted my glasses, immediately thinking of a way to spend some more time with her. I suppose this is my silver lining... I shouldn't let go of it, now should I?..

* * *

Mei's POV

I looked at Akira-kun and the young woman called Sakura-san amazed. I didn't know Akira-kun was so popular. Though I remember Yuri mentioned something about him being a pro Go player... So it was true after all. I sighed. That girl was practically all over poor Akira-kun. Maybe I should go help him out. He seemed to be somewhat uncomfortable. And so, I stepped forward, but was stopped by Ogata-san's voice.

"Ah, that's right. We were just about to go to a house of horrors. Would you like to join us, Akira-kun, Mei-san?"

I turned around to look at Ogata-san. For some reason, I didn't quite trust that man. It seemed as if he was always planning something and I couldn't read anything from his eyes. Yet, before I could refuse his offer, I heard Sakura-san yelp with delight, "Oh! That's wonderful! Let's go, Akira-kun!!!"

'_...-KUN?! Already?!'_ I turned around only to see Sakura-san drag Akira-kun away towards the entrance to the horror house.

"Hmmmm... Shall we go as well, Mei-san?" I turned to Ogata-san, who was smiling at me kindly. For some reason, I felt really irritated.

"Didn't you just get dumped?" I asked him, grinning mockingly.

The man glanced at me surprised and then chuckled, "Hm, then, maybe I should consider Akira-kun to be my rival not only in Go, but in love too."

"Go?" I looked at him slightly surprised. "You play Go too?"

"Well, yes. A bit," he smirked at me and I glanced at the man suspiciously as the two of us halted in front of the horror house.

"Do we have to?" I asked, looking a bit grim.

"You don't like horror houses?" Ogata-san wondered, smirking at me again.

"I'd say I'm not too fond of them."

"Oh, really? Are you scared?"

"Scared?..." I scoffed. "Of what? Wax dolls?! Hah."

Ogata-san smiled at me, "Well, if you get scared, you can always cling to me. I'll be near."

I cocked my brow, giving him a dull look, "Dream on."

Ogata-san merely chuckled, "Only after you, my lady."


	8. Oh the Horror

**Now I know this scene is unbelievable, but it was fun writing it. ^^**

* * *

I went into the House of Horrors with Ogata-san as Akira-kun and Sakura-san had gone in first. I sighed slightly, realizing Akira-kun must have been torn between the wish to escape the clingy woman and remain polite to his senpai's girlfriend. Meanwhile, I and Ogata-san were making our way through various monsters, stopping to look at the amazing artwork. The dolls were made pretty well, though sometimes there was too much artificial blood for my liking. Quite involuntarily I had to admit Ogata-san wasn't such a bad guy, after all. Merely after a few minutes since being with him, I had already started feeling somewhat relaxed. The man knew how to joke and I noticed I had started having fun slowly. My mood lightened up as the two of us walked among the creepily laughing monsters, making fun of every single one we met on our way.

"Hey, are those real pearls?.." I stopped by some artificial graves, staring at the necklace near some skeleton. "You think they'd notice if I borrowed it?"

Ogata-san chuckled, "I'd call that stealing."

"Nope, I'd call that borrowing. Hey, I'd return them the next time I visit. If I ever do."

We both chuckled, but just as I turned around the corner, a zombie jumped straight onto me, growling. I screamed in surprise like a girl I was as my body moved on its own and I punched the poor doll hard into the head. To my amazement, its head fell off and flew a few meters before falling onto the ground with a thud.

I stared at it in amazement, whispering, "Must have had some screws loose."

"Pfft… Haahh…Bwahahahahah! Hahahahahahhh!.."

Surprised I turned around only to see Ogata-san laughing like crazy. Then, I started to laugh too, seeing as this was quite a comical situation.

"You know... hahahh... usually girls don't beat up... artificial zombies... hahahhhHAHAHAH!"

Ogata seemed to be unable to stop laughing and somehow I felt relieved too, laughing together with him. I wasn't even sure if Ogata-san was capable of laughter. He seemed to be so serious at first. Oh well, I guess I was wrong. Anyhow, I was the one to calm down first and so I went and picked up the head.

"It's not that funny, you know," I noted. "Not for the zombie, at the very least. Oh, but he's dead already, so no complaints."

We both started laughing again, while I tried to put the head on the poor zombie's neck. Quite unsuccessfully, I must admit. That only called for another wave of uncontrollable laughter. And while I stood with a zombie head in my arms, tears of laughter rolling down my cheeks, I heard heavy panting and Akira came running, almost out of breath, "Mei-chan! Are you... are you alright?!"

I turned around, holding back my laughter, "Well, I'm not the one beheaded here!"

"Hahahhh! Hahahaahahha!" Ogata started laughing again, coming closer to us. "Akira-kun... hahah!.. She... Mei-chan... killed a ZOMBIE!!!"

We both started laughing madly again ad Akira-kun stood confused, looking at the zombie head in my hands. He then glanced at Ogata, who was already holding his stomach, his glasses in one of his hands.

"I... I can't laugh... any more... Hahahah... hahha."

"You... Ogata-san... you're laughing..." Akira looked at Ogata amazed, as if this was the first time he saw him laugh so much.

"Waaaaaaaaah!" Suddenly, the three of us heard a muffled girly scream and turned around to the dark corridor behind us.

"Oh damn... Someone's coming!" I started panicking and threw the head of the zombie to Akira. "You take it, Akira-kun!"

"Wh-Why me?!" Akira-kun gave in to the panic and threw the head back to me. "It's your trophy!.. You have it!"

I scoffed as I tried shoving the head to Ogata-san, "Ogata-san! Be a man and take the head!!!"

That, of course, only made us three laugh even more. Then, I heard another scream, this time closer to us.

"Damn it, FINE. I'll do it myself!" I put the head on the zombie's neck hurriedly as the footsteps came closer. Ogata-san pulled my hand and us three squatted down behind the props in a dark corner, just behind the zombie. I giggled with my hand over my mouth, as this situation seemed funny as hell to me.

"Why are we hiding?" Akira whispered questioningly and I waved my hand.

"Don't know... Hush," I put my finger to my lips. "I think they're coming."

At that moment a young couple of teenagers showed up. The girl was clinging to the guy, looking around fearfully. Then, they stepped closer to the hidden zombie and the mechanism was initiated. The zombie moved forward, growling, and the girl started screaming, yet, that wasn't the end of her torture. After all, the head wasn't fastened to the neck and due to the sudden motion it flew up into the air and landed straight into the arms of the girl. She screamed even louder and tossed the poor head up in the air. It fell into the arms of the guy, who was screaming even louder than his girlfriend... he threw it back to the girl, who was now yelling non-stop and she threw it back to him. The head flew up into the air for a few more times before landing on the ground as the couple ran away still screaming.

All that time the three of us laughed like madmen, including the always serious Ogata-san and Akira-kun...

* * *

**Ogata-san: =.= I would never laugh like that...**

**Me: Well, sorry, but you just did!**

**Ogata-san: ...  
**


	9. Love

**And after this the story will get rolling faster and faster...  
**

* * *

I exited the horror house still giggling and laughing and sat down at the nearest bench. Akira-kun was smiling as he chuckled once again, "I didn't know it would be so much fun!"

I laughed as I jumped up from the bench and turned around to face the two guys, smiling widely, my green eyes sparkling with joy, "Well of course it is! This is an amusement park, right?"

I turned around with my arms spread wide and laughed, "But I admit I haven't had this much fun since..." I paused as I stopped moving, a shadow passing over my clear eyes.

"Since?.." Ogata echoed, watching me intently.

I shrugged, quickly faking a smile, "Well, a long time ago."

'_...Since I stopped playing chess,'_ I ended the sentence in my mind. Yes, so many years ago, when I still played chess with everything I had, I was having so much fun every day... so much... I shook my head, trying to get rid of my gloomy memories, yet they persisted.

"Mei-chan?" Akira-kun got up, stepping closer. "Are you alright, Mei-chan?"

I looked at Akira-kun as he watched me worriedly and nodded.

"Yeah... I just remembered something," I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them, I was smiling widely again, my eyes laughing together with my lips. "So, guys, where shall we go next?.."

* * *

The sun was already setting and the three of us have tried almost every funfair there was in the amusement park. The day turned out to be even better than I could have imagined. I also made friends with Ogata-san as he turned out to be not such a bad guy after all. Though his smirks still freaked the hell out of me, I had to admit he could be friendly and funny when he wanted to. Well, it's more like I made him be that way, as I dragged both of the guys together with me all around the theme park, my hyperness spreading to them as if it was contagious. Finally, I halted in front of the last attraction and thrust my arms up in the air.

"And the last, but not the least! The Ferris-wheel! Oh, yesss!"

Ogata-san and Akira-kun chuckled as they followed me towards the passenger seats of the Ferris-wheel. Yet, in front of it they halted as they turned to each other with sudden realization. I, however, was quite oblivious to everything around me as I was preoccupied with admiring the ornaments on the Ferris-wheel.

"A ride in the Ferris-wheel is usually meant for two," Ogata-san smirked at Akira-kun as he stepped towards the Ferris-wheel gondola.

Akira-kun's eyes glinted as he stepped closer as well, putting his hand on the gondola, "That's why you should step aside, Ogata-san."

"Oh?.. Where's your respect for your senpai, Akira-kun?" Ogata-san grinned, putting his hand on the gondola from the other side.

Akira frowned, "Well, I believe it went the same way your girlfriend did... I wonder where she is, by the way."

"Must have gone home already. She gets bored pretty easily."

"Really? Then, shouldn't you..." Akira didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as I interrupted the two, completely oblivious to their conversation.

"What are you two waiting for?" I stepped between them, smiling widely. "Come on, climb in!"

And with that I pushed the both guys slightly with a wide smile plastered on my face, completely ignorant to what was happening. I didn't notice the glares the two exchanged before getting on the gondola. I climbed in as well, excited about the ride, "Waaah, the last time I was in a Ferris-wheel was when I was still in elementary school!"

I chuckled happily as the Ferris-wheel started moving. I turned my back to the guys, who sat on the opposite sides of the gondola, still glaring at each other. Meanwhile, I admired the view, smiling to myself.

"Mei-chan!" Ogata-san called to me and Akira-kun frowned slightly at the suffix at the end of my name. I for once turned to him, completely failing to notice that little detail. "Why don't you sit down here?" Ogata-san smiled as he showed the seat beside him.

"No! You'd better sit here!" Akira-kun placed his palm on the seat beside him as he smiled sweetly. "There's more space here."

"Huh?" Surprised I looked at the two guys. "Are you crazy?! Sit down and miss all the view?! No way!"

I turned around to look at the window, grinning happily, "Waah! Look, look, the people seem so small from up here! Heehheh... I wouldn't even recognize anyone from here!"

While I yelped with joy, Akira-kun and Ogata-san returned to their glaring contest, suddenly starting to feel kind of cramped in the small gondola. Ogata-san felt rather amused by the entire event, while Akira-kun was not sure why he suddenly became so bold in front of his senpai, but he had heard about Ogata-san's adventures with women and he felt it was his responsibility as Mei-chan's friend to keep her out of harm's way.

I, for once, was happily oblivious to the two guys as my mind wondered to other things. _'It's been so long since I had this much fun... Really... When was the last time I laughed so much? Why did I stop having fun?'_ I fell silent as the smile on my lips slowly faded away. _'Why... why am I so weak?..'_

Suddenly, on sheer impulse, I turned around to face the guys, yet, my head was cast down. "Say... Akira-kun, Ogata-san..."

"Hm?" The two turned to me, halting the manly game of glaring they'd just started.

"Say... you two play Go, right?.." I asked quietly.

"Yes..." Akira-kun looked at me, his eyes trying to catch my glance, but my head was bent down and he couldn't meet my eyes.

"Do you... do you get... s-scared?.." My voice faltered a bit at the last word.

"Scared?.." Akira-kun echoed puzzled.

Ogata-san glanced at me intently, his mind picking up the meaning behind my words quicker than the younger boy, "Sure, I do. Every time. Will I win or will I loose?.."

I looked at him, my eyes glistening with a tint of pain and hope. Perhaps, they could give me some kind of an advice. How do the others deal with such problems?..

"But, you know, Mei-chan," Ogata took off his glasses and looked straight into my eyes. "Cowards never win. If I am scared, I will…"

"...never go to the top," Akira-kun finished instead of Ogata in a determined voice.

I glanced at Akira-kun. His eyes were full of resolve and I knew right away - he'd never falter on his road to his dream, no matter what.

I cast my head down once again, whispering, "I see."

So, that's the difference between us. Then, I raised my head, with a somewhat sad smile on my lips as I turned around to look out of the window.

"Mei-chan? Are you... scared of playing because you might loose?" I heard Akira-kun ask.

I shook my head slowly, still staring at the beautiful landscape in front of my green eyes, yet, seeing something completely else.

"No. I'm not scared of playing," I answered firmly, yet, my eyes were clouded by the dark shadows of the past.

'_I'm scared of... winning,'_ I finished quietly in my mind, as I closed my eyes. _'Everyone fears and everyone gets scared. Yet, their fears... are so different from mine.'_

I turned around and looked at the two guys, who were watching me puzzled. _'They have a dream and are willing to look into the eyes of their own fears... to overcome them. So strong... and me? No goal?.. No dream?.. Just the fear...'_

I closed my eyes again, a sad smile crawling up my lips, "You two... are incredible..."

* * *

Touya Meijin got up, putting away the Go stones, as he heard the front door creak. Light footsteps resounded on the floor and he recognized his son Akira. He looked at the clock, surprised Akira was home so early. The boy passed by the room and halted, greeting his father. Touya Meijin glanced at him, somewhat surprised again. His son seemed to be different today... somewhat agitated, perhaps. Yet, he was somewhat happy as well, as a small smile played on his lips.

"Akira?" The boy stopped and turned to his father questioningly. "Did something good happen today?"

Akira looked away for a moment, as if thinking.

"I... I'm not sure, father," he then looked at his father, his head cocked to one side. "I think... I think I'm in love?.."

He then turned around as if he himself was surprised by this sudden conclusion and walked away. Touya Meijin was left standing puzzled and confused at his son's statement. He wasn't even sure if he had heard right. Akira had never been interested in things like love or girls.

"Love, huh?.. Hihihihhhihh..." An old man on the other side of the room chuckled as he half opened his right eye, watching Touya Meijin.

Akira's father only smiled gently, "Well, that's good too."


	10. A Girl's Gotta Do What She's Gotta Do

**So, um, I'm finally back with the updates ^^ And, coincidentally, almost according to Mel's Merleawe's wish, it is time for Mei to play some Go ;) So, all of you, who have been waiting for some Go action, these few chapters are definitely for you. ^^ **

* * *

A few weeks later

* * *

I halted in front of a building, looking up. A small sign was swinging on its hinges, lit up by the street lights. I sighed. _'This must be it...'_

"Go salon, huh... never thought I'd step into one," I whispered as I pushed the door of the building and went in, looking around.

'_Isn't this the same Go salon that Akira visits frequently?.. I wonder if he's here as well. Oh, anyway, I'll just find Yuri really quickly and leave.'_ I passed some doors until I reached the one with the sign of Go salon. I went in and stopped, looking around curiously. The place seemed to be cozy and bright. Little tables of Go could be seen in a room ahead and it was divided into a few sections. I noticed mainly elderly men playing and drinking tea at the same time.

"Welcome. Would you like to play?"

I turned to the soft voice and saw a pretty young woman, smiling at me. She was standing by the counter.

"Um, no, thanks'," I stepped closer. "I'm looking for my cousin Yuri. I've heard he comes here often."

"Oh, I know him. A friend of Akira-kun's, right? Yes, he's in now. I think he's playing a game. Go on in."

"Thank you," I bowed politely and passed past her further into the rooms.

I looked around carefully, but my cousin was nowhere in sight. Then, I noticed some people crowding and stepped towards it in hopes to find Yuri. I squeezed through the crowding people and halted, when I saw my cousin playing a game. His opponent was some ugly looking middle-aged man. He was grinning and holding a cigarette in his hands, blowing the fumes right into my cousin's face. I frowned at the sight.

"Oh, look, look... you've made yet another mistake. See, you're practically giving the stones away. Ah, ah, what a nice present. Heheh," the man took the stones off of the board, chuckling. "Thanks' a bunch, idiot!"

"Idiot?.." I whispered angrily as the other viewers frowned and glowered down at the man.

Meanwhile, Yuri bit his lip as he put another stone on the board. The man chuckled, "Oh, boy! You should protect your stones, protect, not give them to me! You see, this is all about territory! Territory!"

I gritted my teeth in anger. How dares he?! A few more stones were put and the man took away 3 more stones. I looked down at the board, my eyes quickly noticing the colorful shapes as I realized my cousin was loosing. Badly. Yet, that was no reason to make fun of him. Yuri wasn't experienced in Go, so of course he made mistakes.

"That's why I always say this game is not for little children! Hahahhhah!.."

I glared at the man in rage. _'How can he say that?! This kind of an awful game... He's clearly above Yuri in terms of skill and experience, but still... he shouldn't crush a beginner so cruelly like this... it's... it's inhuman!'_

I looked at Yuri. _'Come on, Yuri! Get a grip of yourself! This is not the end yet. You can win!'_ Yet, shocked, I noticed how Yuri's hand trembled as he picked a stone. He put the stone on the board, making a weak move. He was too afraid to go deeper, to attack. He was trying to protect his territory instead of moving in to the enemy side, when he had a clear chance.

The man laughed again, "Hey now, don't lose so quickly, boy! That's no fun! Drag on a bit longer, eh?.."

Yuri cast his head down, biting his lip.

"What? Giving up already?! Hahah! Yeah, that's right, you've lost already, just resign and don't waste my time, fool!"

'_Resign?! He still has a chance! There's always a way!'_

"I... I... re-" Yuri faltered and I felt rage overtake me as I stepped in.

"Hey, you! Wanna bet?"

Everyone looked at me surprised.

"Huh?! Are you talking to me, girlie?" The man looked at me, his brow raised wonderingly.

"Mei?.." Yuri whispered, looking up at me as well.

"Yeah, you. Wanna have a little bet?" I beamed a smile at the man, my eyes a clear green color. "You say this game is already lost and I say I can win."

"What?! Are you nuts, girl?.. Hahahah! Kids sure know nothing about a good game!"

"Oh... are you scared then?"

"Scared? Hahahahhahah!" He laughed and grinned at me. "Fine, what do you propose?"

I smiled sweetly; yet, my voice was cold as ice, "If I win, you will never play Go again. And, you will apologize to everyone here for a horrible game you've played."

"Huh?.. Hahahahah! And what if I win, huh?!"

I smiled once again, "I'll do whatever you say. How's that?.."

The man stared at me in disbelief, then looked me up and down and grinned, chuckling, "You've got yourself a deal, girlie. Don't run away after it's all over, eh!"

He grinned once again, yet I merely smiled as I reached out and pressed his hand. I heard my cousin shout at me and people whisper around, but I didn't care much as I just pushed Yuri slightly and took his place by the table.

"Mei-chan, Mei-chan! Don't do this, Mei-chan! Stop it! Let me play him!" I didn't hear the voice of a young boy with green hair and eyes as he made his way through the crowd, for my eyes were now fixated on the board.

"You, stop it! I'll play instead of her!" Akira banged his hand down on the table, but the man only chuckled.

"Don't stick your nose into others' business, kid!" The man hissed as he grinned at me. "Go on, little girlie, your move! Hahahahahhahha!"

Akira glared at the man as his arm rose into the air in a sudden flare of anger, but he was stopped by Yuri.

"No!" The boy grabbed Akira's hand. "Look, Akira-kun. Take a look at Mei."

"Huh?.." Akira turned to me, slightly surprised. His eyes widened in shock, however, as he had never seen me look like this.

"Mei-chan..." Yuri whispered, looking at me proudly. "She knows what she's doing."


	11. Playing Again

**Just a warning - I do play chess (love that game!), but I do not play Go (tried it, but it proved to me beyond my intelligence .), so the match might sound a bit off. I'm sorry about that. I did my best to describe it though, so I hope you won't be too disappointed. ^^**

* * *

Meanwhile, I didn't hear or see anything around me. All the people disappeared somewhere in a dark mist as now there was only the board in front of me. The board and the stones. My eyes glinted, as its color turned darker and darker, to a deep intense green. Countless moves lay before me, numerous strategies dragged on as the glistening stones shone with a slight light. I replayed the game mentally back to the very first stone. The shapes made were easy. There were many holes and many possibilities. The man left openings as he charged forward with intimidating speed, forcing Yuri to defend. He should have attacked instead. These shapes are easy to destroy and take back. I furrowed my brows, quickly counting the territory. I was losing by 9 moku, plus the komi rule... What was it? 4.5? 6.5? Can't remember. Should be 6.5 if it didn't change... so that makes 15.5... 16 points to gain at the very least.

I closed my eyes, as I quickly shook my head. Forget it. That's not what I was after... I didn't want just to win. I wanted... to crush him... Yes, crush him completely. So he can never pick up a stone without remembering this game. I clenched my hands into fists, as my eyes darkened even more. I completely forgot all my fears and my promises to never play seriously again. I just felt a scorching pain deep inside and my heart was beating fast in anger. My blood boiled in my veins and now all I wished for was to let out all this anger and despise. I hated people like this man... I couldn't stand how they always showed off and humiliated others. How they didn't give their opponents even a slightest chance to play a real game. How they ruined all the fun of the game, all its essence... I gritted my teeth, and then suddenly grinned as the game finally revealed itself to me and the best strategy for a complete win shone clearly before my eyes.

I suddenly raised my head and glared at the man. My gaze vas cold and piercing as I stated, "9." Then, I smiled gently, "My favorite number."

"Huh?! 9?.." The man looked at me confused but I didn't wait any longer as I picked a stone and put it down fast with a firm, unwavering movement of my hand. The sound rebounded from the wood and the man stared at the board. I did not defend, I did not attack. The move seemed almost random. Akira-kun stared at the black stone shocked too, unable to understand what I had in mind, while Yuri only smiled. He knew very well of my real abilities.

The man laughed as he put a stone, attacking my shape in a lower right corner. I ignored it and made my move almost instantly, the moment his fingers left the stone. The click was clear and firm as my hand moved so fast that a light breeze blew over the board. I watched the man, his face, his small eyes, widening in surprise. I could hear whispers around, but I didn't care much. This man was doomed. He made large clusters, yet, he didn't take any precautions. He attacked my shapes, yet, he didn't even think of protecting his own. His whole game consisted of relentless and open attacks, both on the board and outside of it, as he taunted and provoked his opponents, crushing their spirit psychologically. I hated such methods. I hated such players. The flame of rage refused to calm down and die out. It burnt even stronger as my intense gaze never left the man's face, even for a second. My hand made the moves automatically, the board engraved into my mind and the shapes of stones glistening brightly. The man put his stone and it was followed by a loud click of mine.

I noticed his hand shiver from the impact and he chuckled tying to relief his stress, "Now, now, girl. Calm down... You ain't gonna win with random moves. Hahah!"

"Random?.." Akira-kun whispered, his eyes staring at the board intently. He gasped slightly at realization. "What if..."

"Mei never plays randomly," Yuri whispered to Akira-kun, smiling a bit. "And there are no coincidences on the board she sits at."

"Coincidences?" Akira echoed confused.

"The number 9. Her favorite," Yuri looked at Akira and smiled at his confusion. "Just watch. You'll see soon."

*clack!*

*clack*

*clack!*

*clack*

*clack!*

The game went on silently and I averted my gaze to the board and then to the man's hand, which suddenly halted over the board. I saw how his fingers trembled as he realized his grave mistake. His hand hovered above the wooden board as he could not decide what to do. To continue the attack or retreat and defend? I could almost physically feel his doubts as his hand shivered even more and he pulled it back. I stared at the board. There was nothing he could do to avoid his loss. If he continued attacking, he wouldn't finish it in time. And if he tried defending this cluster... well, there were more than one way to take it. The man trembled in anger and gritted his teeth as he placed a stone in defensive position.

*clack!*

My black stone landed with a loud sound. The man hissed as he desperately tried to gain back his momentum by defending his largest cluster of stones.

*clack!*

I put the stone with a swift motion of my fingers. The man gaped as the previously loose shapes of black stones now connected perfectly to completely surround his massive, yet, now dead, cluster. His eyes feverishly scurried around the board, looking for even a slightest chance to gain a few more points. Yet, all the paths were blocked and the previous seemingly random moves made by me now were in perfect positions to obstruct any kind of oncoming attack. It was futile. The game was over.

I sat silently, staring at the board, suddenly feeling empty. The flame that burned within me and urged me to play so mercilessly has now completely died out. I sat in front of the board with a perfect win; yet, I could only feel a strange void inside of me now.

Then, the man shot up, panting heavily, pointing his finger at me, "You!!! You... You FREAK!"

I flinched at his words and shot up instantly, turning over the board in my sudden movement. Time seemed to slow down as the words rang in my head and I could feel my heart thump loudly and slowly, with each throb getting even louder. Something seemed to be stuck in my throat and it felt as if I couldn't even breathe. The time moved again and the board clattered to the ground, the black and white stones scattering around.

"This... this is abnormal! No human can play like this!" The man shouted enraged as I clutched the edge of the small table with such incredible force that my fingers turned white. My lungs hurt as if I lacked oxygen and I breathed in heavily and jerkily. Hot tears gathered in my eyes and threatened to flow down as memories flooded my mind.

"Mei! MEI!!!"

The voice seemed distant to me as if it was hundreds of miles away. A strange mist covered my vision and I blinked quickly a few times, tears falling down onto the wooden table. My vision cleared, as well as my mind. A horrible revelation reached out its cold grip and grasped my loudly beating heart. _'I won... I won... won... WHY?! Why did I?.. How could I? What have I done?!..'_ I felt someone grab my hand and I raised my head unconsciously only to be faced with two green eyes. I blinked as I recognized the face of my new friend.

"A-Aki-ra-kun?.."

"Mei-chan! You... You're-"

"NO!!!" I shut my eyes as fear gripped me strongly. I didn't want him to say it... not him. Not Akira-kun! I didn't want to hear those words from him...

"You-"

"No!" I pushed away from Akira-kun with all my might, whirled around on my heels and ran out, surprised people giving me way. _'Why?!.. why?.. please, don't say it... don't say it... not you too... I'm not... not...'_

Hot tears now flowed down my cheeks as I ran out into the streets as fast as my feet could move. Of all the people, I did not want Akira-kun to see this monstrous side of me! I didn't want him to hate me... not Akira-kun... not now! Not now, when I finally made friends, when I finally started over.


	12. Confessions

**Whoot! I got so many reviews from you guys, I feel so inspired and jovial! . And also compelled to reply to them as I simply can't ignore it. lol**

**So, Renhi, I'm very glad you decided to review, it makes me all tingly wingly inside! All the reviews seem to do that to me. I feel like my brains turn to jelly or something lol Anyways, for you and all the others who wait for Mei to fight her fears, I swear it is coming. Yes, there will be a chapter dedicated solely for Mei's development and her getting rid of those childish fears. ^^**

**Merleawe, you seem to have some kind of ESP powers or something... lol I think you have practically guessed what's gonna happen. So, either you're a psychic or my story is totally predictable XD Either way, I hope you enjoy these updates!**

**Nequam-tenshi, I did have an idea to make her run into a car at first, but I had already done that in the Pretender story, so this time I changed it a bit. She'll get a more comfortable bed than a hospital one *_smirks_***

**And xKarix and GinnyLover14, you'll have to a bit patient for now, but as I said, it's coming. Her wish to win shall soon awaken! Mwhahahahah  
**

**Yeah, ah, so enough of me talking, let's get on with the story! This one is for all the Ogata's lovers out there! You know you want him! .  
**

**

* * *

**

Mei's POV:

I ran along the streets in a random direction, not noticing the slight drizzle picking up. I was panting heavily, my eyes red from the flowing tears, which just refused to stop. The rain got stronger and stronger and soon it was pouring down as the heavy black clouds hovered in the sky. A lightning sometimes crossed the grey sky, the thunder following it shortly. My whole face was now wet not only from the tears, but the rain as well. My damp brown hair fell heavily down on my back as my wet dress from a light fabric lost both its color and form. I slowed down to a walking pace, catching my breath. My head was cast down and suddenly I felt really empty inside. _'Akira-kun... What if... what if... he hates me now?..'_

Hot tears ran down my cheeks again as a muffled sob made its way up my throbbing throat. _'I don't want that... I don't want... I'm not a freak... I'm not a monster... I'm just... I...'_

I stopped, desperately trying to calm down; yet, my eyes tingled with hot tears, ready to burst any moment again. I shut my eyes as I hugged myself, the heavy rain soaking me wet. I shivered from the fear, anger, ache and heartbreak, as well as the cold rain and wind.

"I'm... not..." I whispered as my voice faltered and my entire body shuddered.

"MEI-CHAN?!" I heard a deep voice and a warm, strong hand grabbed my arm and turned me around. I looked up confused as a familiar face came to my view. His strong arms pulled me away and under the safety of the building where the rain could not reach us. It all happened so quickly that I still could not recognize the man in front of me through the haze of my tears.

"Mei-chan? What are you doing? You're soaking wet!"

I opened my mouth, but my voice refused to come out as only a soft whisper made its way out of my aching throat, "Ogata-san..."

"Mei-chan... are you... crying?.."

I blinked a few times, feeling the tears come back again as sobs erupted from my chest and I clutched the man's jacket, bowing my head down on his chest, crying loudly, my cries only overpowered by the storm raging in the sky. The surprised man stood motionless for a moment. Then, he hugged me and pressed me closer, giving the warmth of his body to me as comfort. I sobbed, almost choking on my tears and desperately clutched onto him as he tried to gently push me away. I squeezed Ogata-san's arm hard, tears flowing down and mixing with droplets of rain.

"Don't... don't leave me... please..." My voice was hoarse and husky as I whispered through tears.

Ogata shook his head, "I won't. I won't."

He took off his jacket quickly and covered my shivering body with it. I flinched slightly, feeling the warmth of his body coming from inside of his jacket. This warmth felt cozy and pleasant as I closed my eyes, feeling dead tired. My body swayed a bit as I felt weak in my knees and my whole body seemed numb and frozen. Ogata-san caught me into his arms as he picked me up bridal style and headed out back into the rain towards his car. He sighed as I dozed off slowly, my head bumping into his chest, yet, my arms gripping his now completely soaked shirt strongly as I whispered, "Don't leave me..."

* * *

Ogata's POV:

I sat on the edge of my bed, watching Mei-chan quietly. She was sleeping soundly, tucked under a warm blanket. Her forehead was hot and sometimes she would cough in her sleep. I was worried her fever might go up and I had no medicine at hand, yet, I was afraid to leave her alone. Also, there was a matter of her parents and cousin worrying about her. Yet, I did not find a mobile phone on her and I knew nothing about her family. Though I had to admit it, she was constantly on my mind these past few weeks. She was so different from the other women I was used to and she brought out the strangest sensations in me whenever she was around. I felt like a whole different person with her.

To quite a lucky coincidence I had met her a few times in her part time job in a local café. It even became a habit of mine to visit Mei-chan from time to time, though half of the time she chatted about her evolving friendship with Akira-kun. Lucky boy. And yet, being content with just seeing the girl a few times a week, it never crossed my mind that I should find out where she lived. Fool! I clenched my hand in anger as I realized there was only one solution left. I dialed the number on my phone and waited for the boy to pick it up. Heh, I never thought he'd become my rival in love. In Go, yes, but in love?..

"Ogata-san?" I heard a surprised voice of Akira-kun on the phone.

"Akira-kun, could you contact Mei-chan's cousin for me?"

"Why..."

"Mei-chan is at my house," I came out straight and heard a gasp as Akira-kun was clearly surprised by this.

"Wha... we've been looking for her everywhere! How is she?! No, wait... Why is she in YOUR house?!" I felt a tint of anger in his voice, yet, only smiled at this.

"Come over together with Yuri-kun."

"Wha-"

"And bring some cold medicine too," I put away the phone, sighing. I bet he'll be here as fast as he can.

I looked at Mei-chan, sleeping calmly. What happened to her? Did she get into a fight? Doubt it. She's not the type... I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair, remembering a recent conversation with one peculiar old man.

* * *

_/Flashback/_

"Hihihihihhihihhh... and why are you asking me something like this, Ogata-san?.."

God knows how I hated this old man and his damn laughter sometimes.

"This is very important to me," I pushed my glasses up my nose, readjusting them.

"Oh, is it now? Hihihihhh..." The old geezer chuckled once again, heading to the elevators. "How should I know what she is scared of, if I don't even know the girl?"

I gritted my teeth in anger, yet, managed to control my temper and remain calm at least on the outside. "It seems you have met her before. I thought maybe you know something that I don't."

"Hmmmm..."

"I believe she's afraid of something and it is related to Go. Is she scared of playing?" I asked carefully.

"Did she say so?"

"No."

"Then, she's not. Hihihihhhh..."

I sighed as the geezer halted in front of the elevator and pressed the button.

"If I can help her overcome her fears, maybe she'll step into the world of Go quicker than you expect her to," I noted, watching the old man.

Kuwabara-san turned to me, his one eye now half opened, "Oh?.."

I heard the mechanism of the elevator as it turned and screeched.

"I don't know what that girl is scared of, but I'll tell you something good. Hihihihhh..." he let out another chuckle and continued. "A few years ago she played 5 games simultaneously.

"5 games?" My eyes widened in surprise. That's a lot for such a young girl.

"Yes. Hihihihh... 3 games of chess and 2 of Go. Her first two games of Go."

The elevator arrived and the doors opened. The old man moved slowly into the elevator. "If not counting the Komi rule, as apparently she did not know about it yet... Can you guess what the final result was?"

He chuckled as he turned around to face me. "Draws. All 5."

Kuwabara-san was now looking at me with his both eyes open, glinting with a sharpness of an old man who knew more than he could ever give away.

The elevator doors closed as I stared in front of me, unable to see anything. 5 games and 5 draws?! How can that… Just how skillful is she? No... wait... that is not the right question...

The right question is... why? Why all draws?

_/Flashback/_

* * *

Ogata's POV:

I was woken from me reverie by a rustling sound and I turned my head to see Mei sitting up slowly.

"You should lie down," I leaned and touched her forehead gently. It was still hot.

"Ogata-san..." She looked at me sadly, her green eyes wide.

I couldn't hold back and caressed her cheek gently, "What happened, Mei-chan?"

"I..." She was staring at me, tears gathering in her eyes once again and a slight sob rising up in her chest. "He'll hate me now! He'll hate me for sure!.."

The girl looked away, tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"Who?.." I whispered, feeling a sudden pain in my chest as I realized I might know the answer.

"Aki-Akira-kun..." She whispered back.

I fell silent, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"I... I played Go," she whispered again. "I won."

I cocked my brow surprised. She won a Go game… against?

"He'll definitely hate me now... definitely."

"What are you talking about?.. Did you..." I stared at her, trying to realize what she was talking about. "Are you saying you won against Akira-kun?!"

"Wha... NO!" Mei-chan looked up at me surprised.

"Then, why would he hate you?.."

She looked away again, her crystal green eyes clouded by some shadows I could not comprehend.

"Everyone does," she whispered silently.

"That... that's not true. I'd never hate you," I shook my head, surprised at how fragile she suddenly seemed.

"Lies..." Mei-chan turned away.

"No. I'm not lying," I grabbed Mei-chan's shoulders and turned her to me. She looked at me with her green eyes, surprise and wonder mixing together in it. "I could never hate you, Mei-chan."

"But Aki-"

"Am I not enough?.. Forget Go and forget Akira! I'm here..."

She stared at me wide eyed and I could not resist the temptation any longer as I suddenly leaned and kissed her rosy lips. They were warm and soft, as she parted them in surprise. I kissed her a bit forcefully, yet, gently at the same time and she gave in, her body shivering a little.

The sound of the doorbell startled me and I broke the kiss, now starting to feel a bit guilty. She stared at me, still a bit surprised as I got up.

"Stay here. I'll go get the door," I murmured and turned away.

I walked to the doors, guilt probing at me. Geez, she was younger than me by more than 10 years. How old was she? 16? 17? I almost felt ashamed of what I did. Almost. I opened the door, still in thought and flinched a bit when I saw Akira-kun's angry expression.

"Ogata-san."

Damn. I completely forgot about him.


	13. Time to Decide

**Not much to say here, so simply enjoy! And for those who have been waiting patiently, yes, the next chapter will involve lots of Go playing ^^ I'm sure you know what I mean. I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**P.S: if you're interested in my original works, head over to fictionpress (my nick there is the same) and try reading my original love story ~.^**

* * *

Mei's POV:

I was sitting on the bed, clutching the blanket, my mind in slight shock, my body tingling with strange sensations. I touched my lips with my fingertips slowly, still feeling the warmth of Ogata-san's lips. He... just kissed me? Kissed... My mind drifted off as I realized this was my very first kiss. I've never even been in love! What does it mean... to be in love?.. To love... Suddenly, I flinched when I heard voices calling my name and turned my head that way absent-mindedly.

"Mei-chan!"

"Are you ok, sis?"

I blinked a few times until reality reached my consciousness. My cousin was beside me on the bed, his palm touching my forehead worriedly. I averted my gaze from him to my left to see Akira-kun. Akira-kun?! I let out a gasp as recent memories flooded my mind and I hunched down in the bed, pulling the blanket over to my chin, shutting my eyes. '_I don't want him to hate me!_'

"Mei-chan, both Akira-kun and Yuri-kun were worried about you." I heard Ogata-san's voice beside me, but I just shook my head vigorously as a slight blush came to my cheeks. I felt confused. I felt fear of being rejected and hated by the one friend I've just made, yet, at the same time, there was something warm rising up in my chest and my heart beat even faster when I heard Ogata-san's voice.

"Mei..." my cousin called out to me. "Akira-kun doesn't hate you, believe me. He's not like that."

I peeked at Akira-kun slowly. His green eyes gazed down at me somewhat surprised.

"I don't know why you think I should hate you, but I really don't," he finally said in a softer voice than usual, his lips smiling at me gently.

For some reason, my heart skipped a beat and I looked at him with eyes of a little kid as I whispered, "You don't?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Because I... I..." I stopped as I looked away, not knowing what to say. Everything seemed so silly now.

"I don't know," I whispered. "Cause everyone else did."

"I could never hate you, Mei-chan," Akira-kun repeated firmly and I glanced up at him again. His eyes were staring at mine with strange resolution and I could feel he was honest.

"No one here hates you, Mei-chan," Ogata-san intervened and I averted my eyes to look at him. "Here, drink some medicine and take a rest. Don't worry about anything else for now."

I nodded and took the glass of water, gulping it down together with a pill that Ogata-san gave me.

"Let's give her some space to rest," Ogata-san turned to Akira-kun and Yuri-kun and they nodded as they headed out of the room.

I watched them until they left and then lied down, burying myself in the pillows. Ogata-san's room was American style with a huge soft bed and a bunch of pillows. I thought it suited him and then I finally felt sleepy.

'_Akira-kun said he doesn't hate me... That's... good...'_

* * *

Akira's POV:

We went out to the living room. Ogata-san closed the doors carefully and I sighed with slight relief. I really couldn't understand what happened. Just hours ago Mei was so amazing... her game of Go was nothing like I have ever seen. I admit the game itself wasn't that hard, I would have won easily too, but... the way she won... She did it in exactly 9 moves, just like she said... and the result... the opponent was simply annihilated. I have never even thought of such a strategy. I keep wondering... If I... If I was playing instead of that man... would I have been able to foresee it?.. Would I have been able to keep winning?..

"Do you two know what exactly happened?.." Ogata-san asked as he lighted his cigarette.

I shook my head. I had absolutely no idea. "She played a game against a man and she won. And then... she just ran away... I don't know why. I don't understand."

I really could not understand what had happened. She was incredible! Why would she run away as if she suddenly got scared?..

"We looked for her everywhere and that's when you called," I added unsurely.

"Yuri-kun?.." Ogata averted his gaze to Mei-chan's cousin.

Yuri plopped down on a nearby sofa, sighing. "Mei... My cousin is what some people call a genius."

"A genius?" I whispered, slightly surprised.

"You saw how she played, right, Akira-kun?"

I merely nodded.

"Well," Yuri smiled, "if you think that was a good game, you've seen nothing yet."

My eyes widened slightly as I realized he was right. She came into play only at the last stage of the game and completely turned it around. I can't even imagine what kind of a real game she would play.

"Say..." Yuri leaned back. "Do any of you know what the shortest number of moves to take a win in chess is?"

I shook my head puzzled. "I don't play chess."

Ogata-san sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Three, isn't it? My friend once told me so."

"It's two," Yuri whispered. "Fool's mate."

"What of it?" I asked confused.

Yuri got up, sighing, and paced to the window. "Not many know about the fool's mate, at least not when they are still beginners in chess. But Mei-chan once won with Fool's mate. She was five at that time and it was her third match of chess."

He paused for a little while and then continued, "Mei... always had it hard. She is a real genius when it comes to board games. Chess, checkers, backgammon... you name it. Even Go. But you see... Kids don't take kindly to a genius."

My eyes widened as I finally realized it. He was right... not everyone liked it when they were beaten. I knew that very well.

"If she ever lost a game, they'd say it was on purpose and she was only toying with them. If she won, they'd call her a monster and a freak," Yuri shrugged his shoulders as he looked away. "Mei likes board games. She enjoys the fun of a real play and a strong opponent. So, she couldn't quit playing. Instead, she stopped winning... or losing. She went for the-"

"Draws," Ogata-san finished for him.

"Yeah, draws," Yuri-kun sighed. "I... I was hoping she could start over here. I was hoping she would start playing again. I don't want her to quit. I know she likes board games. Mei... Mei is just too scared to win."

For a moment, we stood silent until Ogata-san broke it with a self-confident grin on his face, "Then, we'll have to cure her fear, right?"

I nodded my head firmly, "We must show her there are truly great players in the world, who are not afraid of her talent. Players, who will gladly accept her gift."

Yuri-kun smiled softly at us. "Thank you."

"Well, that being said," Ogata-san put away his cigarette and smiled at us. "Why don't you two go on home and rest as well."

I glanced at Ogata-san shocked. "WHAT?! You want us to go out and leave you here alone with Mei-chan?.."

Ogata-san looked at me with his eyebrow raised, "Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"I sure am!" I was not sure why, but I suddenly flared up. "Everyone knows you're a player!"

"Oh yes, that I am. A Go player." Ogata-san grinned and that fired me up even more.

I have never felt such strong feelings. I didn't want to lose almost as much as if it was a Go match.

"You know what I mean," I practically hissed at him.

We now stood in front of each other, me glaring at Ogata-san as if my whole life depended on this. Maybe... it did?.. Ogata-san, on the other hand, was wearing his usual smirk. "My, my, aren't we emotional today?.."

"I am not leaving you all alone with Mei-chan," I said firmly, my eyes glinting with determination.

"Is that so?.." Ogata-san looked down on me from behind his glasses.

"Ummm... Excuse me, but do I have a say in this?.." Yuri-kun waved his hand confused, trying to intervene.

"NO!" Both me and Ogata-san exclaimed, not even turning to face him.

"Errr... I don't think Mei-chan will be safe with any of you." Yuri sighed as he trotted closer to us.

"May I remind you this is MY house?" Ogata-san took out another cigarette, seeming completely calm. I glared at him angrily.

"May I remind you she is MY friend?" I said, mimicking Ogata-san's manner.

"May I remind you Mei is MY COUSIN? "Yuri stepped in between us and sighed. "Look here, are you two in love with her or something?"

I looked at Yuri confused. In love?.. That's… well…

"Yes, I am. I like Mei-chan as a man likes a woman." I heard Ogata-san's voice and looked up him shocked.

He wasn't smirking any more, instead, he looked dead serious. Yuri only gaped at Ogata-san in shock as well. I felt my heart flutter in my chest as I realized I can not just keep silent. I can't let Ogata-san take Mei-chan. Not because he was a player or because Mei-chan was my friend, but simply because I was jealous. Because I liked Mei as well, more than a friend.

And so, I looked straightly at Ogata-san as I said clearly, "I love Mei-chan too."

To my surprise Ogata-san merely nodded at me, absolutely calm. "I see. Then, I suppose we're rivals."

I nodded slightly as well, acknowledging him. Meanwhile, Yuri sighed heavily as he stepped away and sat down. "You two are unbelievable."

* * *

Yuri's POV:

I was sitting on the very same sofa at Ogata's place. My feelings were a mess. I did not know where this all was heading to anymore. I wanted Mei to start playing board games again, yet, now I wasn't sure if this was what I had intended to happen. Both Ogata-san and Akira-kun were in love with my cousin. Well... that was a great shock even to me, I wonder, how Mei will react to this... I sighed and looked down on the floor. There, a Go board silently stood with stones carefully placed on it. For the last few hours Ogata-san and Akira-kun replayed Mei's game countless times, debating on the moves she made, the other possibilities she could have taken and ways to counter her moves. For the first hour I was pretty much enthusiastic and immersed in this, but later on I simply fell asleep.

Now I was wide awake; yet, the both guys were sleeping soundly on the floor beside the Go board. I sighed as I got up and went into the bedroom quietly. Mei was sleeping as well and I carefully sat down on the bed beside her. I didn't know what was best for her any longer. But one thing I knew well – she couldn't just waste her talent away. She was meant to play board games. I didn't care whether it was chess or Go, but I was sure it was her fate.

* * *

Mei's POV

I opened my eyes slowly, waking up from a dreamless sleep. For a short moment, I stared at a somewhat unfamiliar ceiling, until I turned my head and noticed a figure sitting on the bed. I also realized I'm not in my room and the recent events came down crashing onto me. The game I played, my running away and Ogata-san, caring for me... I blushed slightly as I remembered how he kissed me. Weirdly enough, though, even if it stirred something inside me, I felt as if something was amiss. Something…

"Mei-chan?"

I glanced at the figure, which turned out to be my cousin and nodded. In the dim light I saw him smile warmly at me, as he pressed my hand slightly.

"How are you feeling?"

I smiled. "I'm fine."

'At least, physically,' I thought to myself.

"Mei-chan... I'm sorry," Yuri sighed. "About all that happened."

I sat up and shook my head. "No. It's alright, Yuri. Maybe it's time for me to take this seriously."

Surprised, Yuri raised his head. "What do you mean?"

I smiled at him warmly, "I'm tired of running and living with all these fears. I want... I want to decide what I really want to do."

"Then, let's play a game." I heard Ogata-san's voice and turned to him surprised.

"Ogata-san is right," Akira-kun stepped into the room as well. "You have to face your fears and go all out."

I looked away, feeling my old fears gripping me slowly; yet, I knew they were completely right. I had to finally decide on what I truly wished for and go for it.

"Mei-chan..." I heard Akira-kun's voice again. "I... This might come as a shock, but... I..." He breathed in deeply and then continued, "I like you, Mei-chan."

My eyes widened in surprise as my heart started beating faster and blood flowed to my cheeks, reddening them. He… likes me?

Akira-kun stepped forward and halted by the bed. "I want to help you, Mei-chan, because I have feelings for you."

"And he's not the only one," Ogata-san interfered with a slight frown, directed at Akira-kun. "You should already know about how I feel about you."

"Would you two cut it out?!" Yuri jumped up, yelling angrily at both guys. "Geez... Don't attack her with confessions straight away! At least give her some time!"

The guys nodded somewhat apologetically, but as I looked down at my hands, my heart beat like crazy, refusing to slow down. Yet, I was not sure for whom my heart was beating faster and what that warm feeling in my chest was. Love?..

Yuri was right. I needed time to think everything over, to realize what, or maybe whom, I truly wanted... yet, no matter what I thought, my heart had already made the choice for me.


	14. Fighting the Fears

**So, finally, I am posting the end of this story. Yes, the end. I wanted to change it a bit than I had originally written and I had some good ideas, thanks' to your reviews, but I didn't find a good way to incorporate them right now. So, after some musing I decided to leave it like this and instead use those ideas for a sequel. Yep, once, again, you read it right. I have decided it would be rather nice to write a sequel. XD I hope I manage. I have some really nice ideas swirling in my head right now. ^^ And now, for your reviews:**

**nequam-tenshi: well, you'll just have to read to found ;)**

**Mel's Merleawe: Yes, you are right again, I do tend to make the relationships go fast. I think it's my problem of not being able to write any normal bonding scenes. I seriously suck at those lol I am trying improve though XD I also thought about the conflict idea you mentioned, but couldn't think of a good way to incorporate it. But it will be one of the main foundation-stones for the sequel ;)**

**Renhi: Yeah, I guess the age difference for the Ogata and Mei ruin their relationship from the beginning, haha. Yeah. I'm glad you like Yuri, though he was only a supporting character XD You can worship him all you want, I don't mind ;)**

**GinnyLover14, GlassTier: My fellow Ogata lovers!!!! lol Seriously, I love Ogata better than Akira too, but age is age. And Ogata is not gonna become a pedo. Not in my mind, at least.**

**Sprytes: I always write the POVs titles, cause I fear people might get confused if I just switch POVs, especially in this chapter. I'll be switching them a lot. **

**And all the others, thanks for the reviews and enjoy the updates! ^^**

* * *

I was sitting on the wooden chair, staring down at the lightly brown board with gridlines painted carefully on it. The round wooden vases with the pieces were put beside the board, their lids taken down. I stared at the shiny round pieces, the light reflecting off of them. They were so beautiful… somehow, I wanted to touch them, to put them down onto the board with that silent click of wood upon wood. I directed my gaze towards the board again and couldn't resist the temptation of touching it. I ran my fingers across the board along the line, feeling it up. So smooth…

"Mei? Are you alright?" I heard my cousin's voice and raised my head to look at him.

"Yeah. I think… I think I'm ready for this," I whispered.

Yuri nodded. "They should be here any minute now. Good luck, sis. Go for it!"

I smiled at him. Yes. I will go for it. Enough of hiding and fearing in the darkness. It's time to either take it all or lose it all. It's either everything or nothing now.

And then, I heard the doors creak and footsteps coming closer to me. I raised my head and smiled at the two men, who halted just a few steps away. It was time for my choice and I had already made it.

I rose up from the chair and smiled at them slightly. Then, I bowed politely, "Will you play a game with me, Akira-kun?.."

Akira merely nodded his head firmly. "Yes."

I smiled at him sheepishly, though my heart was beating faster with every passing moment. I knew what my feelings were now, I had sorted them all out and yet, I was scared that I would not be accepted. This past week I spent a lot of time simply thinking, looking back at my past. Trying to find out what it was that I really wanted. I realized that I had changed a lot since the day I came here. And to my surprise, I felt that I really really wanted to play again. It didn't matter much if it was chess or Go, I just wanted to play, to go all out. To try and win for once… And thinking back, I realized it was Akira that drew me back to board-games. His love for Go, his sincerity, friendship, devotion… his love?

I sat down and looked at Akira. He looked back at me, his eyes gentle, yet with hardness in it. I knew right away he will play me with everything he had. And so I smiled as I whispered, "Thank you."

He nodded as he took some stones, put them on the board and then counted them. It turned out I was black and I had the right to go first.

"The komi is 5.5," Akira reminded me and I nodded my head. Before coming here, Yuri told me some information about Go and reminded me the main rules. I also read some magazines and skipped through WebPages in internet just to be sure I understood the game properly. Everything else was up to my mind.

I breathed in as I took the first stone and held it in my hand between my fingers. My eyes were now fixated on the board, my mind relentlessly skipping through all the possible moves. I was to go first and all of the board was mine. I sat silent, thinking. I wanted to win. To win. To win. Win. Win. Win. Win. Win… Win. I closed my eyes, the board and the first strategic shapes clear and bright in my mind. I moved my hand slowly and looked at the board, as I put my piece in the most upper right corner, just at the last possible intersection. Yes. This was the best place. I looked up at Akira, who was staring at the board slightly surprised. Then, I saw his glance harden and his eyes glitter with a strange harshness and coldness.

_'He's strong,_' I said to myself, as what I saw in those eyes was years of experience and limitless love for Go.

*click*

I looked down at the board. A lonely white stone was sitting right in the middle of the board.

_'He's playing with me. Seriously,' _I thought as I realized Akira was no ordinary player. I challenged him and he answered with another challenge. I smiled, as I felt my heart beat faster in my chest and a wave of adrenaline came over me as I realized this was gonna be one interesting game. My eyes dotted around the board, my mind already creating and altering countless strategies, moves and possible choices Akira could make. Countless possibilities and thousands of games…

* * *

Akira's POV:

I was so immersed in the game, I felt as if there was nothing and no one else in the room. Every move she made was like a crash of thunderstorm. It's as if I was playing a person who was completely oblivious to the regular strategies and shapes of Go. As if she was creating a new kind of Go on the spot. Some of her moves were just so outrageous; I spent heaps of time just contemplating what she had in mind. I refused to believe she was making random moves. That was impossible. I myself had seen how she turned the tables around and won that game. This was no different. She was trying to force me into a mistake.

I looked up at Mei. She was sitting motionless, her eyes fixated on the board. I could almost physically feel her concentration, her seriousness. It was my turn to make a move, yet, looking down at the board I felt as if I was cornered. There was no direct attack and not even a hint of it, but still… The weird shapes on the wooden board made the hair on my back rise. How did this game come to this point? Why do I feel as if the board is one huge mousetrap?

I took a stone and felt my hand shiver a bit. The last time I felt such tension was when I played with Hikaru. I looked at Mei once again. She was silent, her eyes still fixated on the board. I felt my heart race with strange mixed feelings of wanting to win, to prove myself, yet at the same time I felt so drawn to her. Everything about Mei was so captivating; I could hardly keep these emotions from bursting out.

I glanced at Mei, trying to get myself to concentrate again. This wasn't the time to think about my blooming love for her. I was ahead of her and I needed to keep it that way.

I want to win.

* * *

Mei's POV:

Akira was incredible. I knew he could hardly predict my moves – this kind of game was my trump card and I always relied on it. But this time it didn't work. Every move I made - he took it with seriousness and retaliated with another outrageous move. The board now looked strange even to me. I looked at Akira. He was ahead of me now, still, he was totally immersed and there wasn't even a slightest hint of him backing away or giving me a chance to catch up with him. I knew he will do everything to keep winning.

Yet, the game was already mine. I smiled slightly as I now knew the best way to win. Somewhere deep in the recesses of my mind a voice whispered to me, threatened me… what would happen if I won? Would Akira turn away from me? Would he look at me with disgust and hatred?.. I looked down at the board. I could still back away, but… this time, this was not the case. I pushed the annoying voices back, as my determined mind returned to the game and my fingers put a stone on the board. Akira was not like that. I trusted in him and his feelings.

And… I wanted to win.

* * *

Ogata's POV:

I was staring at the board, holding in my breath. I have never seen this kind of game. The moves they made, the moves SHE made… Incredible. I never knew useless moves like that could actually be turned into trump moves. I saw Hikaru-kun try something similar, but this was on a whole different level. Even though both Mei and Akira seemed to be on equal terms with each other, somehow I felt as if everything Mei did was planned before hand. I looked at her. She was smiling slightly as if she knew something I didn't. Her green eyes were now staring at Akira, as she made her move. Akira retaliated, but Mei merely glanced at the board, her hand moving swiftly across it to put the next stone. She made her move so quickly, as if she was expecting Akira to move like that. Akira bended his brows as he contemplated on his choices.

The next part of the game Mei was making her moves without even thinking. Her hand moved quickly and accurately. I soon realized she had already planned everything and thought about every possible move. Akira lost this one. The result was slowly changing to Mei's favor and even Akira could see it. He did everything he could to prevent it, yet, to no avail…

"I give up," he finally said, looking at Mei.

She nodded. "Thank you for the game."

She didn't raise her head though, as if she was waiting for our reaction, Akira's reaction.

Akira rose up slowly and he went to her. Mei also stood up, her head still bowed down. I could almost feel the fear radiating off of her. She was scared… scared of rejection. Well, that isn't going to happen. I sighed lightly as I turned around, walking away. There was nothing more for me to do here. It seems I had lost this battle for love. Was I even in it, I wonder? My mind returned back to just a few days ago, when Mei had contacted me. She was nervous and shy... but she took all her courage to reject me properly. She did not deny she felt attracted to me, but to her, that was only attraction.

I ran my hand through my hair as I took out my cigarettes. I needed one of those. Ah, if only I was younger...

I smiled to myself almost sadly as I breathed out the smoke. Well, at least she still sees me as a friend, ne? Though... I smirked. Akira doesn't need to know that, does he?..

* * *

Akira's POV:

She was incredible, unbelievable. The last part of the game I felt as if I was sucked into her pace and her game. I felt as if the game was already planned out even before it started. Every move she made was meant for the last part of the game and everything finally became clear to me.

I did my best to try and come back, but soon I realized I could not. There were too many mistakes I made in the beginning and they were here now to haunt me. Too many of her marvelously planned out moves, which importance to the game was missed by me. Too many moves I misinterpreted and now it was just a little bit too late. Even though I saw the trap, I did not realize what it was for until it was shut.

I looked at Mei as I took her hand gently. She shivered a bit and I realized how hard it must have been for her. How much courage it took for her to play against me with all she had. It was no surprise she was shunned away by others. Mei was a true genius and I wasn't about to let it be lost forever.

I gathered my courage myself, bowed and kissed her forehead gently. I could feel her shock as she raised her head and looked at me, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I could never hate or despise you, Mei-chan," I whispered, leaning towards her. "I like you."

My heart was racing incredibly fast; I was scared and excited at the same time, as my lips touched hers gently…

"I like you too… Akira," I heard her whisper shyly and then she awarded me with another one of her smiles. A radiant and bright smile.


	15. Epilogue

**This is the last update so far as I thought you all are eager to know what happened to Mei after the match. But as I said, there will be a sequel coming up, so I hope you'll stay with me till then. ;) Enjoy! **

* * *

It's already been almost a week since that game. I and Akira were going out now. It was a first time for both of us and it felt strange to have a boyfriend when there was so little I knew about love. But, we were slowly getting there. Akira was incredibly gentle and attentive with me all the time, as if he felt I could break down any time. I didn't mind it though. It felt good being loved and cared for.

My eyes rose up as I heard footsteps and smiling broadly I waved my hand to Akira as he walked towards me. It was Saturday and the two of us were meeting in the Amusement park. Akira said he wanted to ride with me on the Ferris Wheel. Something about every couple doing this at least once. I giggled happily as he kissed me gently on the lips and I kissed him back shyly.

"How was it today? Did you get in?" Akira asked, smiling at me affectionately, holding my hand in his.

I nodded happily. "I won! And yes, I now belong to the Akagi Chess School!"

He chuckled as he gripped my hand and led me away. "I wasn't expecting anything less from you."

We laughed happily together and headed across the park. I had just played the exam match to join the official Chess School and was now on my way to become a professional Chess player. After giving some thought to it I had realized that chess was my very first game and I felt drawn to it more than ever. Go just wasn't my thing. Akira respected my decision and supported me, even though I could tell he was slightly disappointed I had chosen chess over Go. Well, I did promise to play Go with him as he was eager to have his rematch for the last time. I wondered if I'd be able to wing against me next time. I won because Akira was surprised by my wild style of playing, but I am sure he will no be making the same mistakes twice. At the same time, I wondered if I will ever have a chance to play against him in chess. That would be amazing. Perhaps, I will.

I smiled happily at my thoughts and we stopped to buy some ice cream.

"I wonder how Ogata-san is doing," I murmured thoughtfully. "I haven't seen him since our match."

"Pfft," Akira scoffed. "You don't have to worry about him."

"Are you jealous?" I giggled.

"No," Akira said after a short pause.

"Really?"

"OK, maybe a bit," Akira pouted and I giggled again. "I think he has some games, so he went to away on a trip."

"Oh. I hope he won," I smiled, licking my vanilla flavoured ice cream.

"I sure did," a familiar voice came from my right and I turned towards it surprised.

"Ogata-san?!" me and Akira exclaimed at the same time.

He nodded, smirking at us with his usual cocky smile.

I smiled back at him happily, "Ogata-san, I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too," he smiled at me fondly.

"What are you doing here, Ogata-san?" Akira asked, narrowing his green eyes suspiciously.

"Ah, that's a long story," he smirked. "But, seeing as we all are here, why don't we have some fun, huh?"

"We WERE having fun until you showed up," Akira grumbled stepping in front of me almost protectively.

Ogata only smirked as always. Sometimes I even wondered if he ever stopped smirking.

"Like they say, the more the merrier," he came closer so he was standing in front of Akira now.

I heaved a sigh as I felt a storm brewing. I wondered if Ogata-san was doing all this on purpose. We have already agreed we were to stay as friends and I smiled as I watched Akira get all flustered. Cute.

"What are you trying to pull here?" Akira hissed quietly.

"What do you think?" Ogata retorted.

"Mei is in love with me," Akira said confidently, yet, Ogata only chuckled.

"Ah, but you see, Akira-kun, a girl's heart is a wondrous thing – it tends to change."

Akira grumbled something in return and I somehow managed to hold in the rising giggle. Yep. I can almost see why Ogata-san is acting this way.

I smiled happily as I turned away and waved to them nonchalantly. "I'm going on ahead to have some fun. Play nice, you two!"

I took only a few steps though before I felt someone's arm around my shoulders. I looked up to see Ogata-san.

"Why don't we start with the Ferris wheel, Mei-chan?" he smirked playfully at me.

"You! You… Ogata-san!" I heard Akira shout as he caught up to us and grabbed my hand, pulling me to his side. I felt as if I was a teddy bear at the hands of two selfish girls.

"Don't ruin the moment, Akira-kun. We're bonding here," Ogata stated as he pushed his glasses up his nose and somehow that brought a smile to my lips again.

Yes. It is nice to finally have friends and be true to myself. I looked to my left and right, at the two guys who were bickering with each other wildly, and my smile widened even more. My future seemed to be quite bright and lively.

And so, I grabbed Akira's arm with my right hand and Ogata's with my left and thrust them up energetically.

"Alright, let's all have FUN today!"

* * *

**P.S: I still have to decide upon the title of the sequel, though I already have a rough plot outline. So, suggestions are more than welcome ;) **


End file.
